Himawari
by Tsubame Gaeshi
Summary: Eiji meets this girl, the girl he thinks suitable for him...just that...does she feel the same way as she does? Related to Ice Cold Baby Girl. Many ppl say the added character is very mary-sueish...so umm...>.
1. Himawari

Here's my second fan fic…hope you all like it! Entitled 'Himawari', this is about Eiji meeting his true love(really???)..so, please review!(// stands for Yuki's thoughts)  
  
Disclaimer : These characters belong to Konomi Takeshi, except for Haragiri Yuki, one of the main characters in this fan fic.  
  
.:.:.:.:.  
  
Prologue  
  
The girl with the ski cap covering her dark, curly at the bottom, green hair, was staring out of the window. It was a cold day in Hokkaido(A/N : It seems cold everyday, I think..) and the girl was staring out of the frosted windowpanes.  
  
"Yuki-san, let's go to the airport now to Tokyo,"said an old lady, Yuki's grandmother. She smiled in reply and packed all her stuff into the back of the car.  
  
//Seigaku? Seems like a great beginning//  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
"Nanjaroh hoi hoi, Fuji!"said the red-haired boy enthusiastically. Fuji smiled in reply and greeted Kikumaru.  
  
"Morning, Kikumaru. It's gonna be an interesting day today,"said Fuji, walking briskly, soon going way in front.  
  
"What's he thinking about, that Fuji. Eh, Oishi, ohayo!"greeted Kikumaru. Oishi waved back at Kikumaru. Oishi walked towards Kikumaru quickly.  
  
"Hey, Eiji, we're not having practice today. It seems that Ryuzaki-sensei is sick, and so is Tezuka. I just can't run the whole team by myself, since I've got a flu too. Seems like the pollen of those flowers have got to my lungs...*coughs loudly*,"said Oishi.  
  
"Aw, that's too bad. Take care of your flu, ne, Oishi?"said Kikumaru. He was wondering what did Fuji mean by an 'interesting' day. Maybe Fuji was going to buy a new camera or something like that.  
  
Filled in his thoughts, he accidentally bumped into a green-haired girl.  
  
"Ah! Itai yo!"said the girl, recovering from the crash. Apparently, Kikumaru bumped into the girl pretty hard. Speaking of pretty, she had the prettiest eyes Kikumaru has ever gazed into.  
  
"Ah, gomen!"said Kikumaru apolegetically.  
  
"No sweat! You okay?"asked the girl. She flipped her hair back, offering Kikumaru a hand, as he noticed that he was still on the floor.  
  
"Er, yeah. I'm alright,"said Kikumaru. "By the way, my name's Kikumaru Eiji. Pleasure to meet you! Never seen you here before, though. Are you new around here?"  
  
"Yo! I'm Haragiri Yuki, student from Hokkaido. Tokyo seems like a big leap for me, a farm girl."  
  
"Nah, it should be alright. Everyone here's friendly."  
  
"Thanks, Kikumaru-kun."  
  
"Hey, you can just call me Eiji, Haragiri-san."  
  
"Yeah, let's cut it out with the formalities. Just call me Yuki'll do, Eiji- kun."  
  
Kikumaru felt his cheeks going red. It seemed as if he knew this unknown girl for ages, because he was talking to her so freely.  
  
"Oh yea, Eiji-kun, do you know the way to class 3-B? That's my homeroom."  
  
"Hey, that's mine too! I'll take you there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
It was after school and Eiji couldn't wait to see Yuki anymore. He bumped into her again, after school. She was carrying her tennis racket, running as fast as the wind.  
  
"Ahh! Nice to see you, Eiji-kun, but I'm rushing for Seigaku girls' team practice! I would love to talk to you soon, but could you just wait for after practice? Gomen nasai!"said Yuki, rushing her way to the courts. Before he could reply, she was 10 metres away.  
  
Therefore, he stood by the sidelines and watched some girls on the team play tennis. Their strokes were good, but incomparable to the boys' team. Of course, this is a girls' team, not a guys' one. It was quite far, but Kikumaru could hear some shouting by the courts.  
  
"NANI? It's your first day here, and you're LATE?! This is unforgivable!"said a tall girl, apparently the captain of the Seigaku Girls' Tennis Team.  
  
"Gomen nasai, I was stalled during the last period! Hontou ni gomen nasai!"apologized Yuki, bowing her head down.  
  
"You jolly well know your mistake! Argh...if you think of being a regular, you better try defeating the rest and have some discipline first!"yelled the captain, raising her hand to slap Yuki.  
  
Kikumaru raced to the scene and stopped the captain(Apparently called Tsubaki)from hitting Yuki.  
  
"Hoi, how could you slap a member like that? She just late! Besides, if you want to punish her, buchou'd probably ask her to run rounds though,"interrupted Kikumaru, holding onto Tsubaki's arm hardly.  
  
"Who exactly are you anyway? A spy?"queried Tsubaki.  
  
"What the – you don't even know me? Regular in Seigaku Boys' Team, Kikumaru Eiji, the acrobatics player?"asked Kikumaru, pretending to be shocked. "Or do I have to present my student I.D card?"  
  
Tsubaki just froze, and gave him a cold stare.  
  
"Fine, whatever. Run 5 laps 'round the court,"said Tsubaki coldly. Yuki just nodded her head and followed her captain's orders.  
  
//Thanks alot, Eiji-kun//  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
So many thanks...-_-"..quite a weird fan fic...but still ^^...and i won't make Yuki a mary-sue...i promise!(please tell me if Yuki's being more to the mary-sue side)..anyway...wanna know her skills? she's also an acrobat tennis player...and here's a preview...she's won't be the regular on the girl's team, but will take over Oishi!(Please don't kill me, Oishi fans ^^)I mean, 2 acrobatic players playing doubles?? My gosh...they'll fight like mad..of course ^^...and please gimme your reviews! 


	2. A Greeting to Seigaku's Girls' Team?

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters except for those I've added in...  
  
GOMEN NASAI!! I couldn't go on the net coz the credit in my account ran out... -_-''..therefore...I've got time to make the sec. chapter! Pls do review...and tell me whatcha feel bout this fan fic ^.^!  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
While Yuki was running around the court, Kikumaru decided to join her too. Tsubaki and her gang of friends(She has many...if they stick on to Tsubaki, they have a good chance to be one of the regulars..)were staring at the both of them mysteriously. The cute-looking redhead, supposedly admired by quite a number of girls in Tsubaki's gang, was even taking punishment with a lowly, miserable new transfer student from somewhere.  
  
"Mashihita-sensei, this new girl is awful!"complained one of the girls in Tsubaki's gang to the young male(quite perverted...-_-'') tennis coach. He was looking at Yuki's figure ; it was perfect(AHEM! I told you he was perverted..-_-'')..not only her body was perfect, but it was perfect for acrobatics tennis.  
  
"Oh, really? What's wrong with the girl? She seems perfectly nice,"said Mashihita, looking at her figure(AGAIN??).  
  
"Demo, sensei, you don't really want a girl like that in the team,"said Tsubaki, eyes as cold as ice.  
  
"Oh well, she could use a little bit of breaking here and there,"continued the teacher, now shifting his concentration on Kikumaru. He frowned at the thought of Kikumaru ; what if he stops the ceremony to welcome a new student in the team?  
  
"Okay then, HARAGIRI! Come here,"shouted Mashihita.  
  
"Hai, sensei. Is there anything you need me for?"asked Yuki. Yuki and Kikumaru approached the teacher, unaware of what was waiting for them.  
  
"I think you are good enough to be a regular-"  
  
"But, sensei, you haven't even seen me play and haven't compared me to the other regu-"  
  
"Come on, let's welcome the newbie here,"said the teacher, ignoring Yuki's words, and grabbed Yuki's chin and kissed her. On the lips.  
  
"MMPH!! What's all this?! GET.....AWAY!!"shouted Yuki, kicking Mashihita on the balls.(A/N : OOH! THAT HURTS.....)  
  
"HENTAI!!"she shouted, repeatedly, before retreating to the girls' locker room. Kikumaru, who was angry at the teacher's actions just slapped the teacher.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SUCH AN..INNOCENT GIRL?? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE A COACH! STAY AWAY FROM YUKI...OR BEWARE!"warned Kikumaru, his eyes fiery as fire.  
  
"Hehehe....that was just an introduction..."said the coach, who was supported by the girls in the tennis team.  
  
Meanwhile, Yuki was sobbing in the toilet, remembering the kiss. It was wet, and intentional. The coach was so mean, and perverted. She continued crying, and crying, longing for her grandmother in Hokkaido.  
  
"Dry your tears, Yuki-san,"said a voice. Yuki turned her head and saw Kikumaru, a tissue in his hand, with a smile. She accepted it gratefully, and just rememered that she was in the girls' toilet. That means he also entered the girls' toilet.  
  
"Erm...Eiji...do you know that this is the girls' toilet?"  
  
"Of course. We better get out of here before people think I'm the pervert here."  
  
"Hai."  
  
They walked out of school, heading towards town. She had no place to go except to her apartment, which she won't invite boys in after the teacher incident. They walked and walked silently, till Kikumaru disrupted the silence.  
  
"Yuki, are you still sore about the incident?"  
  
"Me? I...I'm just....still shocked...and...disappointed. I was enthusiastic about coming here, but I take it all back."  
  
"Please, Yuki. Please, don't be like this. I don't like to see you sad. Seigaku's a good and safe place to be."  
  
"If you say that being around perverted teachers are safe. It's easy for you to say because you're a guy. No girl would just rape you in Seigaku. But I'm a girl, with something to protect."  
  
"No, Yuki, I do have something to protect. Or rather, someone."  
  
Kikumaru just wrapped his arms around Yuki, giving her a reassuring hug.  
  
"Wha...what does this...mean?"asked Yuki. She pushed him away, trying to walk away.  
  
"Yuki, don't you know? I have to protect you. And protect you, I will, till you ask me to stop."  
  
"Eiji...umm...I feel...grateful...to have a friend. Honestly, in Seishun Gakuen, I've got no friends, and I feel so lonely. Thank you, so much. Arigato,"Yuki said, now hugging him. His chest was warm and welcoming. She felt so relieved, and thankful to be in Seishun Gakuen.  
  
"No problem. I'll be there whenever you need me, whenever you need a shoulder to lean on."  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Aiks! Romance...again ^^...well...if you all have not read my first fanfic, Ice Cold Baby Girl, you ought to read it, just to know the character there. It is related to this story, and the added character(main) in the story expressed relief when she finds out that Kikumaru's got someone special in his heart. So, y'all better start reading if you haven't to avoid confusion ^.~ I also thought about having a sequel to my first fan fic, Ice Cold Baby Girl, with a bit of yaoi in it..to all yaoi fans...you're a wee bit lucky..coz I MAY consider adding yaoi...but i'm not guaranteeing good yaoi..and to all those who do not like yaoi...it's just a part in life that everyone has to agree with. I mean, I do not REALLY hate yaoi..I mean, it's what other ppl think, but yaoi fan fics...are hilarious. If I'm bored reading all the non-yaoi fics, I read the yaoi fics and get a laugh or two sometimes. Therefore...this is a hint for ya to expect what my next fic COULD be..^.~ 


	3. A Match to Show the ShowOffs

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters here, except for those that I have added in.  
  
Hello again! Back with another chapter...^^..it's about when Yuki joins the team..o.0..here it is!  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
"Obaa-san..can Haragiri-san join Seigaku's tennis club?"asked the cute lil' red head. His innocent, big, brown eyes were on the coach. She heaved a sigh, and just nodded her head.  
  
"Kikumaru, just get her to come tomorrow, okay? Why can't she join the girls' team anyway?"asked Ryuzaki sensei. She already knew Momo hurt his ankle, and needed a replacement. She thought that Inui would be a good replacement, but Kikumaru suggested adding Haragiri. She didn't even know whether she was good or not.  
  
"Onegai, obaa-san. Something bad happened to her the girls' team."  
  
"Alright, alright. Get her to come punctual tomorrow."  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
The Thursday wind was blowing and shaking the beautiful sakura trees, causing its petals to fall to the ground. Behind the tree she saw a couple looking very intimate, close to kissing. The guy had soft brown hair, and the girl's hair was quite dark brownish too.  
  
"Ah...where's Eiji? He's late.."said Yuki, looking at her watch. It read 1800.  
  
"Darn, he was supposed to meet me here half an hour ago.."  
  
"NANJAROH HOI HOI!"shouted Kikumaru from behind, startling her.  
  
"AHH! Ohh...it's just you...konnichiwa!"she greeted shyly.  
  
"Hey, you know that obaa-san has approved of you to play in the boys' team?"  
  
"Ah..um...but she hasn't checked how well I am yet."  
  
"Therefore, she wants you to go for practice tomorrow and play against her! That's how she determines how good you are!"  
  
"Ah..arigato, Eiji-kun."  
  
"Eh....who's that girl there, Eiji?"asked the dark brownish haired girl. Apparently, she and the guy have been behind them all the while.  
  
"Oh, Miyuki-chan, meet Haragiri Yuki. She's from Hokkaido."  
  
"Hmm...some sort of long-distance romance? This doesn't seem like the impatient Eiji that I know..."continued Miyuki, grinning evilly.  
  
"Ah...shut up.."said Kikumaru, blushing like a tomato. The brown haired boy was looking, and observing Yuki.  
  
"She seems like Eiji's type of girl ; sweet, cute and beautiful,"whispered the boy to Miyuki. Miyuki just giggled.  
  
"Eh...Fuji.....since when did you start teasing people?"said Kikumaru, turning even redder than before.  
  
"Ano, sumimasen, Eiji, demo...who are these people?"asked Yuki, looking puzzled.  
  
"Oh yea! This guy here is Fuji Syusuke, one of the regulars in Seigaku's boys' tennis team. And this annoying girl is Tezuka Miyuki, sister of the cold and serious buchou of Seigaku's boys' tennis team, Tezuka Kunimitsu."  
  
"Oh, Tezuka Kunimitsu? I heard from some girls at the locker room that Tezuka's cute, though,"said Yuki innocently. Miyuki started to chuckle.  
  
"Nii-chan's very emotionless, though. He's just like our grandpa, Kunikazu."  
  
"Oh, and Haragiri-san, it's best to stick to Eiji, because he is full of emotions. If you keep on praising nii-chan...he's gonna be sooooo jealous,"continued Miyuki, laughing. Kikumaru thwacked her with a branch from a tree, and she evaded. Poor Fuji had to take the damage.  
  
"Saa..Miyuki, I think we'd better leave. We have to meet okaa-san, nee-san and Yuuta soon. You need to get dressed up, anyway,"suggested Fuji.  
  
"Hmm...is Miyuki-chan getting married so fast? Not bad, Fuji. Congrats,"teased Kikumaru. This time, Miyuki punched him lightly on his arm, blushing a little.  
  
"Ah...don't talk rubbish, Eiji. Anyway, we better go now. Catcha soon!"said Miyuki, holding Fuji's arm. Kikumaru smirked at the sight of that.  
  
"Eiji-kun....are you really sure that you want to give up on Miyuki- san?"asked Yuki quitely.  
  
"Saa...we better go now too. I wanna see how you play tennis too. I know a place which has good tennis courts."  
  
Kikumaru led Yuki to a brightly lit place with people shouting "GO!" and "COME ON!"  
  
"Umm...Eiji-kun...where are we?"asked Yuki, feeling a bit uneasy. There were some couples kissing outside their destination, which brought up Yuki's uneasiness. She thought it was a place where couples go for dates. She only thought of Eiji as a good friend, and nothing more.  
  
"Come on, let's go furthur. The street tennis courts are furthur inside."  
  
Yuki saw many people crowding outside a court where some people were playing doubles. She recognized one of the pairs uniforms'. It was Hyotei Gakuen, a school her grandma thought of sending her to.  
  
"Eiji-kun, that's Hyotei, right?"asked Yuki, her eyes wide. She had never seen Hyotei, the top seeded school play before. It wasn't that Hokkaido had no school who emphasized on tennis, but the school wasn't good enough for Yuki.  
  
"Yup! Come on, we're up next!"said Kikumaru enthusiastically. He unzipped his duffle bag and took out a racket. He tossed her a racket to use to play against their opponent.  
  
"Umm...okay.."said Yuki, wondering what was Kikumaru's style of playing tennis. She could clearly see that he was an acrobatics player, looking at his personality.  
  
"Atobe-Kabaji, 6-0!"annouced the commentator, looking rather worried at how good Hyotei was. Both Atobe and Kabaji had already wiped out their best players.  
  
"Next is Kikumaru-Haragiri, mister,"said Kikumaru to the commentator. He just nodded his head.  
  
Their opponents were Atobe and Kabaji. They had never lost one match yet, and all the Hyotei students there were cheering for their school.  
  
"I just hate show-offs,"said Yuki, putting on a cap. It covered the straight part of her hair, leaving the curls blown by the wind. She gripped Kikumaru's racket tightly, gearing herself up to teach these show-offs a lesson.  
  
"Hm? Hey, you're a cutie too. Wanna go for a date later?"asked Atobe, looking at the arrogant girl. She turned away, focusing on Kikumaru.  
  
"Hoi, Eiji, you better win this match. I just hate people who are so confident of themselves,"she said, with a glimmer in her eyes. He gave her a thumbs up, and his usual grin. She smiled back at him, and continued to focus on her opponent.  
  
"Slightly tall, arrogant and boastful. That matches the personality of Atobe Keigo, Hyotei's captain. His partner, built well but fast, that should be Kabaji Munehiro,"thought Yuki as she watched her partner go to the front to display his acrobatic skills.  
  
"Hmm...and Kikumaru Eiji...I have yet to see his acrobatic skills. It should be at least as good, or even better than mine,"she continued thinking, purposely missing a ball to try build up Hyotei's confidence.  
  
"YUKI!! Why did you let that ball go? It was just a normal shot!!"shouted Kikumaru, pouting.  
  
"Aw..Eiji, stop pouting..I was just thinking about some things,"Yuki said, trying to bring up Kikumaru's mood. He continued to put a funny and cute pout, trying to get Yuki to pity him.  
  
The game continued, and Hyotei were leading 0-3. Hyotei felt very confident of winning and the people watching Kikumaru and Yuki ran out of hope that they'd trash the arrogant Hyotei.  
  
"Okay, we better gear up, Eiji. Please stand at the back, because I've seen enough of your acrobatic skills. He was taken aback, but went to the back and served. After a few returns, Yuki showed her true colours, hitting back the ball at hard to hit spots using acrobatics. She had a flexible figure. Even Kikumaru thought she was boneless the way she was bending herself.  
  
"6-3,"annouced the commentator. He was stunned because Yuki was losing all the way, but she managed to show her true colours after Hyotei won 3 sets.  
  
"I told you I hate show-offs,"said Yuki loudly, throwing an arrogant look.  
  
"Come on, Eiji, let's go somewhere else. I'm bored,"she said lazily. It was not that she was proud of herself, but she was just rather tired. She lacked stamina, but never improved it because once she tried improving her stamina, she hurt her muscle and could not walk for a couple of weeks. She took a seat on the bench, panting.  
  
"Yuki-chan, I'll get you a drink from the vending machine, okay? Wait for me here,"Kikumaru said, putting his duffel bag on the seat next to Yuki's. She nodded her head in reply and sat down obediently. After a while, a figure appeared in front of her.  
  
"EE-YAH!"a girl screamed, alerting Kikumaru. The girl sounded like Yuki.  
  
"No, no, it can't be Yuki,"thought Kikumaru in his mind, rushing with two can isotonic drinks on his hands. He was wrong ; it was Yuki. Beside her was Atobe, grabbing onto her arm.  
  
"Yada! Let me go!"shouted Yuki, defenceless. She kicked Atobe in the shin, but he didn't move because he was strong enough to minimize the pain of the kick. He gave Yuki a kiss and turned to Kikumaru.  
  
"You've got quite a taste here, Kikumaru. She's so beautiful, heavenly and sexy,"said Atobe, making Kikumaru furious.  
  
"Don't....molest...her!"said Kikumaru, punching Atobe and freeing Yuki. She sat at the bench and started crying. Atobe just smirked at Kikumaru.  
  
"Aw, Kikumaru. Don't be selfish and not share this girl here....anyway, Kabaji, let's go,"said Atobe, turning to his well-built friend. Both of them left, leaving the red-haired boy and the crying girl alone. She sobbed and sobbed non-stop. It was probably her second molest in Tokyo, and she felt like going back to her home in Hokkaido. Even though she would be alone there, she felt the safest there.  
  
"Eiji...I wanna...go home,"she said, in tears.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Ahh! I've been typing and typing....phew! How's it? Don't forget to R&R! I've added Hyotei again...naze?[Why?]...just that i'm mad...i suppose XD...so please review ^^ 


	4. A boundary between the two

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters here except for those that I have added in.  
  
Hello!! Back with another chapter...and thanks for the review, jen-chan ^^..okay...let's see how's the story now.. Glossary doko - where moshi moshi - hi(on the telephone) okaa-san - mom  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
"Eiji.....I...wanna go home!"she said, still crying in Kikumaru's arm. Normally, if anyone did that, he would blush uncontrollably, but this is really serious. Letting Yuki go back to Hokkaido means losing the person he wants, and he didn't want to give up on Yuki.  
  
"Yuki, calm down. Let's go back to your apartment first, okay? We can settle everything there,"Kikumaru said, trying to console her. She nodded her head quietly, still sobbing.  
  
Both of them walked quickly to the apartment. It was a brick-wall apartment with only four floors.  
  
"The one over there is my apartment,"Yuki said softly, pointing to the apartment with the blue window. Kikumaru grabbed her hand and took her up to her apartment. She clutched onto his hand tightly, not wanting to be alone.  
  
She took out the key and unlocked the door. The apartment was simple, clean and sweet. There were plants around her apartment, and Kikumaru had a hint that she liked carnations because they decorated her room.  
  
"Why don't you take a bath first to calm down yourself, Yuki?"suggested Kikumaru, staring into her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Well...if only you agree not to peek at me when I'm bathing, ok?"said Yuki, her spirits slightly lifted. She gave him a smirk, and she headed to her room to get her clothes. Meanwhile, Kikumaru went to the living room and helped himself to use the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi,"said Kikumaru.  
  
"Eh...Eiji?! Doko ni, Eiji? Okaa-san has been worried about you. It's 11 pm now, Eiji, please do come home!"said Kikumaru's elder sister.  
  
"Nah, nee-san...I don't think I'm coming home today. Tell okaa-san not to worry too much about me,"said Kikumaru reassuringly to his concerned sister.  
  
"Where are you? Maybe I can go over to where you are and bring your Daigoro for you to hug while sleeping,"said Kikumaru's nee-san mockingly.  
  
"No, it's alright. I can sleep without Daigoro for one night,"replied Kikumaru before he put down the phone. After the phone call, he could still hear Yuki taking a bathh.  
  
"Maybe I can whip her a meal, if she's hungry. Besides, I'm quite hungry too,"thought Kikumaru. He opened the cabinets, took out some cocklery and peeked into the fridge.  
  
"Some cheese, eggs, ham, chicken.....what can I do with it?"thought Kikumaru again, trying to remember some of the recipes that he had invented.  
  
Meanwhile, Yuki was in the bathtub, thinking about going back to Hokkaido.  
  
"I miss obaa-san, and I feel so insecure in Tokyo, but I want to be with Eiji. I feel...Eiji's so cute, warm, cuddly, and dependable. ARGHH....I better not think about all this...IIYAAAA!"thought Yuki, and screaming as she slipped on the bathtub, falling butt first onto the bathtub.  
  
"Hoi, Yuki, are you okay?"asked Kikumaru at the other side of the toilet door.  
  
"Yeah...don't worry 'bout me...I'm alright."  
  
"Good."  
  
Kikumaru continued cooking while humming to his favourite tune. He was frying cheese omelette on the frying pan on his left and in the oven, a big, fat chicken was left to cook. In a pot, he was making sauce for the chicken with some herbs. After cooking the omelette, he quickly cooked some vegetables to eat later.  
  
After a few minutes, Yuki emerged from the bathroom with the towel on her dripping wet hair. She was wearing a normal and cute T-shirt with a pair of shorts.  
  
"Eh, Eiji, whatcha cooking?"asked Yuki from her bedroom. She dumped her school uniform into the laundry and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Dinner. It's ready!"said Kikumaru cheerily. On second thoughts, Yuki wished to stay here. Kikumaru's cheery personality warmed up her loneliness and sadness, making her feel secure with him.  
  
"Wow! Such nice food...I haven't eaten such nice food since I came to Tokyo,"Yuki admitted, helping herself to the omelette. Kikumaru smiled at her reaction towards his cooking. He took a bite of the omelette. It was nice, but something was wrong, but he couldn't pinpoint it.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! I found out that I put sugar in the omelette instead of salt!"Kikumaru exclaimed. Nevertheless, Yuki continued chomping the omelette happily. She even took more of the omelette.  
  
"Yo, Yuki....did you hear me? I put sugar in the omelette instead of salt,"said Kikumaru repeatedly.  
  
"Eiji-kun....sometimes...I don't even have the time to eat...that's why...I'm so thankful to have you here,"said Yuki, picking the vegetables with her chopsticks.  
  
"Hey...you can call me at any time if you need me to come over and cook, y'know,"offered Kikumaru kindly, feasting on the chicken. They ate till all the plates were all squeaky clean.  
  
"Eiji, have a seat while I clear up the table."  
  
"Ah, I'll help you."  
  
"Thanks, Eiji. You're so sweet."  
  
"Ah..what?"said Kikumaru absently, blushing at her compliment. She smiled back at him, throwing him a kind smile. He looked at her and blushed at her.  
  
"Yuki...did anyone ever tell you...that you're so beautiful?"said Kikumaru, looking into Yuki's eyes. He gave her a sweet and short kiss. She blushed, and thanked him for the compliment.  
  
After cleaning up the dining table, both of them took a seat at the couch. Yuki turned on the tube, and watched the rerun of her favourite movie, 'In the Dark'. However, she wasn't paying much attention to the tv, and looking at Kikumaru. He put his arm on her back, getting both of the closer. He kissed her forehead first, and before she knew it, he was on top of her.  
  
"Ah..Eiji...let's...not do this yet,"she said, her heart beating as fast as a bullet train. Her emotion were mixed ; half of her wanted him to go closer to her, but part of her wanted him to be further apart from her. After all, they were only 15.  
  
"Okay,"Kikumaru said, backing off a bit. She felt slightly relieved. At least there was a boundary between both of them. She clutched onto his hand, and let it go.  
  
"I feel kinda tired. I'm going to sleep first. Oyasumi,"said Yuki, heading to her bedroom. He let her go off to sleep first, and then slept on the other side of the bed.  
  
"Good night, my dear Yuki,"Kikumaru said silently before falling asleep.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Before Yuki knew it, it was already morning. She could hear the birds chirp clearly and loudly. She quickly got herself ready for school and poured some cold milk for breakfast with cereals. She got a bowl ready for Kikumaru too, because she wouldn't let him go to school in an empty stomach.  
  
"Eiji looks so adorable when he's asleep,"said Yuki, smiling. She shaked him a little to wake him up. His eyes opened a bit, and he started to yawn.  
  
"Ohayo, Eiji. Time for school,"said Yuki softly to not disturb him too much. He just continued snoring like a big bear hibernating.  
  
"Hey, Eiji....time for school. Wake up!"said Yuki louder. She presumed he didn't even hear it.  
  
Therefore, she took a pail of cold water, and just splashed it at Kikumaru's face.  
  
"Ohayo! Time for school!"she said cheerily, the pail on her other hand.  
  
"NANI O?! Next time...please find a better way to wake someone up,"said Kikumaru lazily, grabbing onto his face towel and wiping his wet face.  
  
"Come on...you were sleeping like a pig.."said Yuki sheepishly, eating her cereals.  
  
It was 7.50 AM when they were all ready to go to school. School only started at 8.30 AM, and Yuki had to wake Kikumaru up with a pail of water. And now they were early for school.  
  
"Yuki, do you go to school this early?"asked Kikumaru, yawning. Yuki nodded her head, locking the door of her apartment. She was carrying a racket bag on her right shoulder along with her sky blue bookbag.  
  
"One thing, Yuki-san. Good luck for the match against Ryuzaki-sensei,"said Kikumaru, giving her his trademark smile.  
  
"Thanks, Eiji."  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
To all the readers out there...I'm so sorry! I know..it's very weird...not as nice as my first one T_T! Gah....just some romance here and there....very mushy...and I'm not gonna start on the sequel of Ice Cold Baby Girl till I finish this fic....^^...sorry...can't keep it up if I've got to update both at the same time..so ^^;;...pls review ^^ 


	5. Another assault!

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters here except for those that I have added in.  
  
Hello! Back back back back! I got another idea of a fan fic in my mind...'bout Akutagawa! ^.~...I guess I got inspired by his character song,...^^..so well...here's the continuation.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
"Welcome to Seishun Gakuen, Haragiri-san. Let's see whether you are up to standard to join Seigaku Tennis Club, ne?"said Ryuzaki-sensei. Yuki was amazed at how young she looked even though she was about 60 years old. She smiled in reply, taking her blue racket. Tezuka was to become the referee of the match.  
  
Many of the Seigaku Tennis Club members were astonished at the arrival of this mysterious girl. They presumed she was something like Miyuki(A/N : Those who have read my first fan fic would know who this is...she's Tezuka's twin sister.), strong and good.  
  
Yuki started the game with a slow serve and Ryuzaki-sensei returned it easily. Yuki could play with Ryuzaki-sensei. The score was about 1-3, favouring Ryuzaki-sensei though.  
  
"Sensei, I do hope that I can join Seigaku's Tennis Club, because I adore playing tennis,"Yuki said determinely with a smile on her face. She was calm even thought the score wasn't favouring her.  
  
"Don't worry..this match is to determine your weak and good points, so it doesn't matter if you win or lose,"said Ryuzaki-sensei. She gave a thumbs- up to Inui, the club's manager. He was sitting under a shady tree, collecting some data on Yuki.  
  
After that, Yuki began hitting seriously. Her power could be equivalent to the powerhouse's, and her acrobatic skills was just a bit messier than Kikumaru's. The score at that time went to 4-2.  
  
"Sensei, please play seriously,"Yuki said, looking at the middle-aged woman. She just smiled in return.  
  
"Yuki-san, this is only to see whether you qualify to be in Seigaku. Don't worry, I know when to become serious,"said Ryuzaki-sensei cheerily. That lifted up Yuki's spirit to continue playing.  
  
In the end, Ryuzaki-sensei gave no mercy and won 6-2. Everyone, including the regulars, were amazed at how far Yuki could go playing with Ryuzaki- sensei.  
  
"Haragiri, I'd like to speak with you for a moment,"said Ryuzaki-sensei, wiping the sweat off her neck. Yuki followed Ryuzaki-sensei out of the court.  
  
"Congratulations, Yuki. I'd just need to get Inui measure your size to get your regular uniform,"congratulated Ryuzaki-sensei.  
  
"NANI?! You mean I'm a regular? Hontou?"said Yuki, surprised. Ryuzaki- sensei nodded her head vigourously before Yuki could start jumping into the sky.  
  
"Work hard from now on, Yuki. Note that you are the only girl in the team, but that doesn't mean you're weak. Therefore, you must put all your effort onto each match, even though you want to build up your enemy's confidence and ruin it in the end. It may work, and may not work. Therefore, it's best to always be ready for any challenge."  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu, sensei!"  
  
After that, Ryuzaki-sensei called for Tezuka.  
  
"Tezuka, please call for all members to assemble here, please."  
  
"Yes. ALL MEMBERS, PLEASE COME HERE."  
  
All of the Seigaku Tennis Club members who were surrounding Yuki headed to Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei.  
  
"We're gonna have a new regular in this club, and please welcome Haragiri Yuki. She may be the only girl in this team besides Miyuki who is now in the swimming team and therefore, please welcome the only girl in our club now, Haragiri Yuki,"said Ryuzaki-sensei. Yuki was already blushing, her face as red as Kikumaru's hair.  
  
"Arigato, minna-san. Let's hope that we can all work together to bring Seigaku to the top!"said Yuki enthusiastically.  
  
Outside the courts, a bunch of girls were looking into the courts. Yuki had been unaware that she also had enemies too. Those who wanted to take revenge for humiliation.  
  
"Tsubasa-san..are you sure that this'll work?"asked Tsubasa's friend, Yume.  
  
"No problem, Yume-san. Just get one of the Seigaku Tennis Club members and give the note to them to pass to Haragiri, and it'll be as planned,"said the evil girls' team captain, giggling.  
  
"Hai, buchou."  
  
After Yuki went to the girls' locker room, she took a quick shower and got into her school uniform. She noticed that one of Tsubasa's friends were approaching her.  
  
"Um...Haragiri-san, Kikumaru-san asked me to pass this to you,"said the girl, handing Yuki a small, folded letter.  
  
"Oh...but did he say anything about meeting me after tennis practice? It's because we usually go to the burger place and grab a burger after practice."  
  
"No, Haragiri-san. He only handed me the piece of folded paper, asking me to pass it to you in the lockers. He was already changed, and he said he was busy and couldn't get a burger today, though."  
  
"Oh, ok then. Thanks alot!"  
  
"No problem,"said Yume shyly, grinning as she turned her back. Yuki was going to fall into one of those traps that she usually planned, but this time, it was going to be something different.  
  
"Ah, Fuji-san, did you see Eiji anywhere?"asked Yuki to the tennis prodigy.  
  
"Hmm..I think he went home. Is there anything?"  
  
"Um..he just asked me to meet him at the Yomakega Park at 9 PM, which is a bit far for him, but it's close to my place. I thought, maybe relocating the meeting place will be alot easier for him."  
  
"Hm? I'll just tell him that when I see him."  
  
"Thanks, Fuji-san. I better get going now. Grab a burger,"continued Yuki.  
  
When the brown haired man saw the girl walk off, he decided to go deep into thought.  
  
"Hm...I didn't even know that Eiji knew the way to Yomakega Park. His house is somewhere at the east of Tokyo, where Seigaku is, and Yomakega Park is all the way to the west of Tokyo. Something seems out of place....."thought Fuji. He was greeted by a couple of girls on his way to the swimming pool. He then saw his girlfriend getting out of the swimming pool, her dark brown hair soaked with water.  
  
"Hey, Syusuke. Something seems to be in your mind,"said Miyuki, looking at her cute boyfriend. He just covered his thoughts with his soft smile.  
  
"Don't lie. I've been dating you for a while, and it seems that something's in your mind."  
  
"Okay, okay. I give up. One thing. Does Eiji know the way to Yomakega Park?"  
  
"Huh? Eiji? Yomakega Park? He even got lost on the day of the sleepover, and my house is just north-east from here. Definitely he doesn't know the way to the west."  
  
"Oh...I think something is brewing up. Are you free at 9 PM tonight?"asked Fuji.  
  
"Ah? You mean by....that?(A/N : Miyuki's thinking sideways..XD)..Um...maybe we can save it for the future,"said Miyuki, blushing.  
  
"No....are you free tonight?"asked Fuji again.  
  
"Yeah...why?"answered Miyuki. Now, she couldn't understand her lover.  
  
"Just..well....let's meet at Yomakega Park at 8.45 PM tonight. I feel that something's not right."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
8.45 PM, Yuki's apartment  
  
"GAH!! I'm late...late...! Shit...grab my bag...I'm outta here!"wailed Yuki, locking the door to her apartment quickly. She was already running late, but luckily her apartment was in the centre of Tokyo.  
  
The young girl quickly ran to the bullet train station, waiting for a train to take her to Yomakega(A/N : This place is also a result of my imagination..). She quickly hopped onto one, and took a peek at her watch.  
  
"Argh..8.55 PM...better be quick, bullet train-san,"muttered Yuki under her breath.  
  
8.55 PM, Yomakega Park  
  
"Syusuke...this place is...dark...I don't think Eiji'd make an appointment with Yuki-chan to meet her at such a scary place,"said the tensai's girlfriend, clutching tight onto him. The people there look scary, as in dangerous, not creepy.  
  
"Hmm...according to Yuki, she's supposed to meet Eiji at the entrance of the park. Come on, let's go, Miyuki,"said Fuji. The girl followed along. They hid behind a tree, waiting to see whether anyone was going to go to the park at this hour.  
  
Suddenly, a young girl, was seen running to the entrance of the park. At that time, some guys emerged from the bushes and started harassing her.  
  
"Hey...let me go...you...BASTARD!"Yuki said, kicking the shins of one guy. The other guys caught her and began molesting her.  
  
"Come on, Miyuki...here's what we do...attack those people and make sure Yuki's safe."  
  
"Hai, Syusuke."  
  
Just after Miyuki's words, the both of them emerged behind the trees and started attacking the men. Miyuki, who learnt karate, took the men head on, leaving them lying on the floor in the end.  
  
"Yuki-chan, daijobu desuka?"asked Miyuki kindly, dusting the dust off her T- shirt. Fuji had also finished fighted the assaulters, and decided to walk Yuki back home.  
  
"Hey...Yuki...if you ever feel insecure, just call me. As a matter of fact, maybe I'd stay over tonight,"offered Miyuki. Yuki agreed, and felt alot relieved to have company. Once Fuji dropped them both at Yuki's apartment, they said their farewells and Fuji went back to his house.  
  
"Um..Yuki..may I use the phone for a while?"  
  
"Sure...help yourself."  
  
Miyuki took the phone and dialed her house number.  
  
"Okaa-san..this is Miyuki. I'm not coming home tonight, accompanying my classmate Yuki. Nii-san should know who she is. I'll come home tomorrow. Bye,"said Miyuki quickly before putting down the phone. Her mother sighed and kept Miyuki's dinner in the fridge.  
  
"Miyuki-san...thanks for staying over."  
  
"Hey...no prob. We're both gals, ne?"said Miyuki, before closing her eyes and going to slumberland.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
I'm so sorry, minna-san...just leaving this hanging around..but I've got school tomorrow, and I've got to sleep now...so...OYASUMI! 


	6. First Encounter with Inui Juice

Dislcaimer : 6th time already! The characters belong to Takeshi Konomi...except for those that I've added in.  
  
Hihi! Back again...another chapter...I may be taking quite some time to update again, because I've been busy...and I'm goin to England next week...so yeah...I'll update when I'm free...meanwhile...here's the next chapter!(Let's hope I didn't make any Fuji or Eiji fans upset..)...Amyway...just needed to take a lil' idea off this author's idea...um..i think minlight...gomen nasai! just that i ran out of ideas..^^;; HINT : I've got half a mind to work on an Akutagawa fan fic after the sequel of Ice Cold Baby Girl...heehee...(songs do influence one...y'know?)  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
School and tennis practice was normal as usual. Miyuki, as usual, continued on with swimming practice as she decided to take up a different sport. As days passed by, Yuki got more enemies as she usually hung out with the regulars. That made some girls' blood boil, and made people envy her. Some people were kind to her, but some really hated her.  
  
"Yuki-chan! Over here!"shouted Kikumaru across the cafeteria. She brought her tray and sat next to her good friends, the Seigaku regulars. Everyone chatted happily, just like how Yuki imagined it to be. Apparently, Inui almost blew up the whole lab because of his experiment on the 'Upgraded Inui Juice with extra Apples'.  
  
"So, you're saying that Inui-san's in the hospital??"asked Yuki. Oishi, who was also very worried, decided to go to the hospital after school, after tennis practice. As usual, Tezuka was emotionless and didn't care at all. The rest of them also decided to tag along with Oishi to see Inui's condition.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
"I'm glad Inui's not here!"said Kikumaru, showing a sign of relief. Momoshiro nodded his head and so did Kaidoh, quietly. Yuki had tons of question marks on her head, wondering why the Seigaku regulars seem to hate Inui. It just seemed as if Inui, their manager, was the one who usually gave them toxic.  
  
"Does he really give you all toxic?"asked Yuki, puzzled. All the regulars, except Fuji, were nodding their head vigourously. Yuki sweatdropped, and continued running around the courts.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
"Inui, are you okay?"inquired the worried looking vice-captain of Seigaku. Behind him was Yuki, Kikumaru, and the rest of the Seigaku regulars. He just nodded his head a little, pushing his glasses a bit higher.  
  
"I was just working on a new juice that'll boost your speed, the Super Extra Ultra Special Inui Juice, of course, with added ingredients." All of the Seigaku regulars winced, except for Fuji, who was of course anticipating the new version of Inui's juice. Yuki yet wondered what it was. It seemed weird, and she presumed that it was horrible, enough to take the senses off someone.  
  
"Anyone wants to try it?"asked Inui, holding a beaker filled with orange liquid. The only people left in the room was just Inui, Yuki and Fuji. The rest somehow disappeared somewhere when Inui took out the orange coloured liquid.  
  
"Hmm...looks like orange juice...maybe I'll try it,"said Yuki, taking the beaker filled with orange coloured liquid.  
  
"HOI, INUI! You can't give my girl a drink with poison in it!! She's gonna have to stay at one of these wards soon!"exclaimed Kikumaru, hiding behind a curtain. Before Kikumaru could do anything to take the beaker away from Yuki, she drank it all in one gulp.  
  
"Hm...you just need to make it a bit sweeter, Inui-san,"Yuki said. All the people in the ward gaped at her. She didn't scream, vomit or do anything that will bring hazard to her heallth. She just commented it.  
  
"So, overall, how do you think it is?"asked Momoshiro.  
  
"Well...it's not as bad as how you all described it. Besides, you should try my grandma's recipe. It's awful, but I'm used to it."  
  
Kikumaru took his hand to check whether Yuki's temperature was extremely high or not, because it seemed that Yuki thought that Inui juice was good. Fuji, who thought he was the only one who could stand Inui's juice held his hand out to shake hands with Yuki. She shook his hand, and stared at everyone in the ward weirdly. It seemed that she had broken a world record.  
  
"Hey...um...is Inui juice THAT bad?"asked Yuki, looking at the regulars eye to eye. They shuddered a little.  
  
"Don't talk 'bout it,"said Ryoma coolly. He was at the door of the room, preparing an escape if anyone decides to chuck Inui juice down his throat. Yuki noticed it, and evilly took some improved Inui juice from the side table, and caught hold of Ryoma.  
  
"Ryoma-kun...why don't you try it?"asked Yuki, grinning evilly. Ryoma took the juice, wincing. After a while, a scream could be heard from outside the hospital. Ryoma was running like a mad cow, gasping for water. It was the most horrible thing he ever tasted, and yet Yuki called it good? She and Fuji were definitely weird.  
  
"Haragiri, just wanna ask..what does your grandma put in her special juice?"asked Inui, his note book and a pencil in his hand. She just said that she'll hand Inui the juice later, as it was still in th fridge. 'So that was the strange looking liquid in her fridge,'thought Kikumaru. Luckily he took some other juice for dinner that day instead of the funny looking liquid in her fridge.  
  
"Hmm...this should be good data. There's a better juice than mine..?"said Inui.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
AHH! SO lazy to write soooo long....wanna sleep...(taking up Akutagawa's habit..?)...oyasumi...-_-'' 


	7. Another Torturing Juice

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters here, except for those that I've added.  
  
HI! I'm back...again? Just something to tell ya'll...I'll be going to London tomorrow(Saturday) Therefore, I won't be updating for a week...GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN! I'll try to update once I come back...k? Here's the cont., Another Torturing Juice!  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
It was another blistering hot day. It was a perfect day to sip ice cold watermelon juice by the beach. Instead, they were at the school tennis courts, running 30 laps. It was tiring, plus the extreme heat they were experiencing.  
  
"Ahh...it's soooooo...HOT! I wanna take a shower after this!"exclaimed Kikumaru while running very quickly around the courts with Yuki beside him. He wiped the sweat off his forehead while running.  
  
"I don't get it...why are all of you running so quickly?"asked Yuki. She was at Seigaku for only 3 days and still unfamiliar with all the things they usually did. They were peculiarly running very quickly, like a bullet train.  
  
"You'll see later, Yuki-senpai,"said the Momoshiro, running rather quickly too. Nobody wanted to take the chance to take Inui's juice, even Fuji. He prefered seeing people drink the orange liquid rather than enjoying it himself.  
  
"Argh...fine...I'll slow down,"said Yuki, walking now. Everyone started running in front of her, leaving her in the last place.  
  
"Now, here you go,"said Inui, handing her a glass of orange liquid. She sweatdropped, thanked him, and drank it as well. She must admit that it was slightly different than yesterday's one, and this one had more salt.  
  
"Oh, yes, Inui-san, I've got something to give you! I'll get it later though.."said Yuki to the spectacled man with a notebook. He just nodded his head, looking back at his data. Fuji and Kikumaru just mysteriously wondered what on earth was that 'something' though...and Kikumaru somehow turned pale when his 'girlfriend' had something to pass to Inui.  
  
"Seems interesting. Want to follow me see what's going on, Eiji?"asked Fuji, keeping his perpetual smile in place. Kikumaru just nodded his head a little.  
  
After a while, the chase was on. Yuki was carrying a bottle with blue liquid and a tiny notebook. The pages of the notebook was yellow, and some pages fell as Yuki walked to meet Inui.  
  
"Ah, here you are!"  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, Sadaharu-kun...here you go!"Yuki said cheerily, handing him the bottle and the notebook. Inui gasped as he read the contents in the book.  
  
"Oh my gosh...this can't be the secret juice, the Haragiri secret?? I...I...I've got to give this stuff to the regulars!"exclaimed Inui. It was the first time Fuji and Kikumaru saw him this surprised. Yuki was smirking, as Inui continued flipping the pages of the old and yellow book.  
  
"Here's the sample of the special juice,"said Yuki, pointing at the bottle. Inui pushed his glasses up a little, and then hugged her, all of a sudden. Kikumaru jerked a little, wanting to punch Inui out of his wits, but Fuji was there to keep Kikumaru under control.  
  
"Ah...Inui-san.."said Yuki, blushing a little. Inui instantly jerked back. He wasn't aware of what he was doing, and quickly muttered a 'thank you' as he left. Yuki just smiled, and walked to the girls' locker rooms to meet Kikumaru. Speaking of Kikumaru, she felt as if he was always watching at her, no matter where she was. She felt safe in her heart, and it seemed that Kikumaru meant the world to her.  
  
"YUUUUUUUKI! KONNICHIWA~!"shouted Miyuki from far. Yuki could see her figure from far, emerging from the swimming pool. Half of her wanted to jump into the pool right now, in the blistering hot sun. She felt as if she was in a microwave oven baking some cake.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Miyuki-san. I want to swim now...it's so hot,"said Yuki, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Unaware of Kikumaru behind her, he shoved her into the pool.  
  
"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~! Who's that.....EIJI!?!?!"she shouted very loudly. The water was very cold and satisfied her burning body. She noticed that the smiling Fuji was beside his girlfriend, holding her hand. She wished she was in Miyuki's position, with Kikumaru instead holding her hand. Of course, she would probably be dreaming if that really happenned. Kikumaru was the jumpy type, not the romantic one. Besides, she only thought that Kikumaru thought she was just an ordinary friend of his, but she wanted to be more than just a friend.  
  
All this while, Yuki was unaware of Kikumaru's deep feelings for her. He remembered the moment when he really confessed his feelings for her. Of course, now, he didn't have the guts to say so. He just thought that Yuki felt he was just a friend to her. Nothing special. His heart hurted deeply when he felt that it was no hope for him to be someone more special to Yuki.  
  
"Hey, minna-san...summer holidays are coming...I just thought...maybe we could go to the beach this holiday. I mean, including the other regulars too. We can stay in my family's summer house there...it's big,"said Fuji.  
  
Miyuki was jumping for joy, as she got to escape the scary training from the buchou of the swimming team.  
  
"One thing to tell you all : All buchous are scary,"said Miyuki very quietly. out of the swimming team's captain. Yuki giggled a little, so did Kikumaru. Fuji went along to ask the other regulars.  
  
"If Miyuki's going...I think my mom would want me to follow along,"said the cold captain to Fuji. He marked a tick on a box next to Tezuka's name. Miyuki took a sneak peak and the checklist, and gave a high five to her boyfriend when everyone in the list agreed to go for the trip.  
  
"ALRIGHT! The beach....HERE WE GO!"  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Heheh...how's the story? I know...I need them to go somewhere...besides...I've run out of ideas...XD...so yeah...please review...when I get back..i'll try to post the next chappie.. 


	8. Preparations before the Holiday!

Disclaimer : You all know the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi, right? Good! Just make sure that you also know the other characters I've added in are MINE!

Hihi...my god...I'm typing too much...and too fast too! So, I'm gonna post this as fast as I can too...I'm free now...so why not? Chapter 8 already...quite fast :D and I'm gonna try my best to do all I can...my ideas are running out..T_T...so please review l8ter on!

Jen-chan Yup...2 chappies...i add alot tho...takes up my study time...:P..i mean by many chappies...i guess i can't make it short...^^;;

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"You've got everything, nii-chan?"asked the bouncy Tezuka Miyuki. Her brown hair bounced up and down, messing it up.

"Yes, Miyuki. Ja, okaa-san. We'll be back about...a few weeks later,"said Tezuka, carrying his backpacks. Miyuki was also carrying her favourite blue backpack with a smiley on it.

"Take care, Kunimitsu, Miyuki. And Kunimitsu, please take care of your sister well!"said Ayana, their mother, while bidding farewells to her two children.

"Looks like it's going to be quiet here for a while.."

Kikumaru's residence 

"Eiji, are you sure you're gonna be fine?"asked Kikumaru's sister. 

"Ah...daijoubu daijoubu! It's just for 3 weeks, anyway! I'm bringing Kuma Daigoro, because I can't wait to show it to Yuki-chan!"exclaimed the red head enthusiastically.

"Kids these days..."said Kikumaru's brother softly.

Kawamura's residence 

"You got everything, Takashi?"asked the burning boy's father. 

"Yes, dad. I've got everything, including my (cluctches onto tennis racket)TENNIS RACKET!!"exclaimed Kawamura. His father merely sweatdropped.

Oishi's residence 

"Nii-chan...how long are you going to be away?"asked Oishi's cute sister. She looked innocent as a baby, and sweet like sugar.

"Just a few weeks, okay? Nii-chan will be back soon!"said Oishi before bidding farewells to his parents.

"Ja, nii-chan!"

Kaidoh's residence 

"Ja, nii-san,"said Kaidoh Hazue. He looked just like his brother ; the junior version of Kaidoh.

"Ja. Take care of the house,"said Kaidoh, hissing away. 

"Hai, nii-san."

Inui's residence 

"Ja, otou-san, okaa-san,"said Inui, carrying his backpack. He also brought his chemistry kit, just in case he gets too bored. Besides, there's nothing much to do in the beach, except calculate the percent of salt in the sea water.

Momoshiro's residence 

"JA, NII-CHAN!"shouted both Momoshiro's siblings. They were waving cheerfully. Momoshiro also said goodbye to his parents, and took off to Ryoma's house on his bicycle. He hoped that there was space to put his bike because instead of checking out the girls at the beach, he would also go cycling by the beach, as there was usually good scenery there.

"I can't wait.."thought Momoshiro as he cycled to Ryoma's house.

Echizen's residence 

"It's Momoshiro.."said Momoshiro to the intercom.

"Hai, come on in!"said Nanako, Ryoma's cousin, cheerfully. The electric gate opened with a start. Momoshiro brought his bicycle in and placed it leaning against a wall. 

"Ryoma's still upstairs, packing his things. He should have packed it earlier. Meanwhile, why don't you take a seat somewhere while I tell him to hurry up?"suggested Nanako. She rushed upstairs and banged at Ryoma's door.

"Ryoma...Momo's here! Hayaku..!"said Nanako impatiently. Ryoma was found asleep, though. His room was the messiest if you didn't count Momo's room. Ryoma's room had his books, files and his Gamecube scattered around. 

"Yes, nee-san. I know what to do.."said Ryoma, accidentally packing Karupin's favourite dog-tail.

"Miiiiiiau!"purred Ryoma's cat, Karupin.

"Fine, fine, I'll bring you along. Tell okaa-san that I'm bringing Karupin,"said Ryoma to his cousin before taking off to Fuji's house with Momoshiro.

"Ja, Ryoma!"said his cousin before Ryoma stepped out of his house.  

(Finally)Fuji's residence

"Ah, Momo and Echizen are here, Syusuke!"said Yumiko with a grin. It was going to be an all-boys outing if you didn't count Miyuki and Yuki. Yuuta was sitting on the couch lazily, trying to avoid contact with his brother's friends. Some looked creepy ; especially the one who was hissing madly. He wondered how his brother made such weird friends. 

"Yuuta-san, are you going?"asked Yuki. To him, she was a particular stranger. Her green(A/N : Was it? I already forgot her eyes colour..)eyes shone in the light.

"No, and how'd you know my name?"inquired Yuuta.

"Oh...Syusuke-kun has talked alot about you...his cute younger brother..."

"Arghh....shut up...I'm me!!"

"By the way, I'm Yuki. Haragiri Yuki. Yoroshiku, Yuuta-kun,"she stuck out her hand to shake his, and he just shaked hers. 

"Why don't you go, Yuuta-kun? It'll be alot funner then,"said Yuki happily. 

"Fine...fine...I'll go...matte ne..baka nii-san.."said Yuuta, rushing upstairs to pack his bag.

"Okay, Yuuta. Thanks, Yuki, for encouraging him to come,"said Syusuke. Yuki just gave him a thumbs-up and bounced to her 'boyfriend'.

"Eiji! That bear is so....KAWAII!"said Yuki, taking Daigoro and hugging it. Eiji pouted cutely, and snatched back Daigoro.

"Oh...are you alright, Daigoro-san? Did Yuki here suffocate you?"cooed Kikumaru to his brown bear. It sooned turned into a friendly fight between Yuki and Kikumaru.

"Get your hands off Daigoro!"

"Yada...you get your hands off!!!"

"Haragiri, Kikumaru, 10 laps around the house, now."

"Argh..fine...buchou.."said Yuki sheepishly, letting her hands off Daigoro. She and Kikumaru started running around Fuji's house.

"It's gonna be interesting, Miyuki."

"Nn..Syusuke."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I guess I love dragging things along...this is just the preparation...who're they gonna meet at the beach? And pls..review ^.~


	9. An Invitation to go Boating

Disclaimer : Arghh...just refer to the earlier chapters.

Hi! Umm...so many chapters! Gomen...y'all have to read like mad....but it's short...i think...for one chapter..oh yea....Ryuzaki-sensei's also going...^^;;...but there's gonna be some tennis programme that the Seigaku members have to attend...but Yuki managed to squirm out of it..so well....here ya go!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..

The sun was shining brightly into Fuji's summer house. It was fairly large with about 7 rooms, two beds in a room. Fuji was sharing a room with his brother, Miyuki and her brother in a room, Kaidoh and Inui in another room, Yuki and Kikumaru in a room. The rest found their own partners and quickly unpacked their things. 

"Ahh...I can't wait to soak up the sun!"said Yuki, taking out her cute red bikini. Kikumaru blushed and quickly turned away, all red. 

"Um...yeah.."

"Come on...we'll get to eat ice-creams everyday..."

"Yeah, but Ryuzaki-sensei asked the guys to go for this tennis workshop programme they're having. Therefore, we'll only get two weeks of the sun!!"

"Aw...come on, Eiji..I'll save you an ice-cream a day...okay?"

"Fine then....better keep your promise!"

"Hai hai.."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yuki had been in the beach for about 5 days and met alot of people from different places in Japan. Some were from Kyoto, and this muscular guy was from Yokohama.

"Bye then, Yuki, Miyuki!"waved some guys to them. Yuki, who was occupied with her ice-cream just waved back at them.

"Hey, Yuki, isn't Kei-san cute?"

"Don't tell me you've changed your interest from Syusuke-kun to Kei-san.."

"NO WAY!! Of course...I'll always be loyal to Syusuke..why don't you look for a boyfriend? You're pretty, sweet, kind, smart and good at tennis! Who wouldn't want you??"said Miyuki, sipping some watermelon juice. Yuki just blushed at that remark.

"Um...some people don't really understand my feelings though.."

"Ah...you mean Eiji? He's nice....but I have a feeling that he likes you."

"Ah? No way.....I mean...."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The speech by the former tennis champion was taking forever. The Seigaku Tennis Club members were supposed to go for a holiday, not a lecture. Kikumaru could be seen dozing off, same goes with Ryoma and Momo. Of course, Ryuzaki-sensei pulls their ears and asks them to pay attention. Tezuka and Fuji seemed to be paying alot of attention to the man. Kawamura was also looking at the tennis champion, same with Kaidoh and Inui. Inui was quickly scribbling at every word the tennis champion was saying.

"Obaa-san...this is boring.."whined Kikumaru. Ryuzaki-sensei just pulls his ears and he shuts up.

After 2 torturing hours, it was finally time for eating lunch. Momo was eating everything on the buffet table and Fuji was only eating the spicy food served and took one whole scoop of wasabi and chucked it onto his sushi. Kikumaru, being the last in the line, had hardly anything left.

"Ah...this is boring.."ranted Momoshiro. Unaware of Kikumaru beside him, Kikumaru just took some sushis and threw it into his mouth.

"Arigato, Momo-chan!"

"Hoi....Kikumaru-senpai..give it back to me!!"

"Gomen, Momo-chan...It's already in my stomach..."

Momoshiro was whining and started complaining and scrounging on Ryoma's food. Tezuka just sighed and glanced at his watch. 1 PM. The seminar was going to end at 2 PM, after lunch.

"Minna...the seminar's ending after this, so all of you are free till the end of the day,"announced Tezuka sternly. Momo, Ryoma and Kikumaru were jumping for joy, waiting to go to the beach.

"Where are you going after this, Tezuka?"asked the brown haired prodigy.

"Going to the beach. After all, I think I'd take a break from tennis here."

"That's a good idea."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Hey...the guys are here!"exclaimed Miyuki. She pointed to some guys who were walking towards the beach. 

"Ahh...KONNICHIWA!"shouted Yuki from far, waving madly. Miyuki managed to catch a glimpse of her boyfriend from far and ran towards him. Fuji gave her a hug and continued walking to the beach.

"Nanjaroh hoi hoi, Yuki! What ya drinking?"

"Watermelon juice. Want some?"

"Arigato!"said Kikumaru, taking the glass of watermelon juice and sipping it with Yuki's straw. Yuki, the quiet one, just blushed. Miyuki gave her a wink before she left off to take photos with her brown-haired boyfriend.

"Um...Eiji.."

"Is there anything?"

"Just that...do you want to go boating? With me? Tonight?"

"OK! I'll get the boat, ne? Can you bring the food?"

"Okay,"Yuki said softly, trying to hide her blush. 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

At Fuji's summer house 

"Hey, Yuki-san,"said Yuuta casually. Yuuta's sudden greeting startled Yuki, causing her to drop a jar of cookies on the fridge.

"Ah!"said Yuki, picking up the chocolate cookies and placing them back in its jar. Beside her was a rattan picnic basket.

"Now, what's she doing with the picnic basket.."thought Yuuta as he helped the helpless girl sort out the things in the kitchen. He had to admit that he was messy, but it seemed as if a typhoon was blowing in the small kitchen.

"Whatcha doing with the basket?"asked Yuuta curiously.

"I'm going out for a picnic, and please tell Yumiko-san that I won't be having dinner today."

"Hai."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Not long after that, Miyuki caught Yuki carrying the rattan basket out of the Fuji's summer house.

"Yuki, are you running away or what?"asked Miyuki.

"Um...I'm going for a boat ride with Eiji later."

"Oooh...sounds romantic...a candlelight dinner?"

"Of course not! Don't think sideways..."said Yuki, blushing.

"Just one tip ; don't go with your clothes now. Take a bath, and pamper yourself, and change into some better clothes for later. Wish ya luck!"advised Miyuki before entering the brick house.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ahh! So I'm back,....finished the first half before and completed it after the trip! It feels great to be writing again, and I've made my decision to write the Akutagawa fan fic first! Gomen to those who want to read the sequel of ICBG, but I'll write that after the Akutagawa fic. Okay? ^.~ The usuals, don't forget to R/R!


	10. Row, Row, Row your boat

Disclaimer : You know what's it, so keep it in your head. Arigato.

Well....another chapter in the oven! Heeeheee...^^;; finished exams, so back to writing! So here ya go! Btw...I'm feeling of writing two sequels of ICBG, after this ^^! Changed my mind....since many(hm...two...to be frank ^^;;)want the sequel of ICBG!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yuki quickly rushed back to the Fuji's summer house where she was residing to change her shorts. It was true ; she ought to be more presentable to Kikumaru. She rummaged for her clothes in her closet and looked for her best dress.

"Ah! This is nice!"exclaimed Yuki, holding on a red dress. It had some lacing on the bottom of her dress. It was simple yet elegant. Before stepping out of the house, she took a cute bucket cap and placed it on her head, a basket in her hand.

"Just in time, 6.30 p.m!"she said happily. The beach was near, but not the dock. It took her quite some time to get there.

On the other side, Kikumaru was trying to bargain with the boatman.

"Come on, what 'bout 300 yen?"Kikumaru said, putting on his big, sad puppy dog eyes.

"No. The lowest'll be 1000 yen. If you don't want it then, fine. Be that way,"said the boatman icyly. The boatman was an exact duplicate of Tezuka's attitude. He was cold, calm and icy. 

"Fine, I'll take it 1000 yen,"said Kikumaru, handing the boatman a 1000 yen note.  He grunted and took Kikumaru to the boat.

"Here it is. Keep it in good condition."

"HAI HAI!"said Kikumaru enthusiastically. The boatman just sweatdropped.

After a while, Kikumaru met up with Yuki at the dock.

"Hey, Yuki. You look great!"

"Ah...arigato,"said Yuki at the loss of words. She was blushing uncontrollably. Her face was soon a tomato.

"Eh? You okay? You're really red."

"Ah! Yeah.."Yuki trailed off, trying to cover her face with her khaki bucket cap.

"You've got the food nya~?"asked Kikumaru. He couldn't survive without food.

"Yeah. Some sushi, and some other things I whipped up at home."

"Cool! Can't wait to try your food."

"Ah..thanks.."drifted Yuki mindlessly. She felt too embarrased to say anything.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Aahh!! It was delicious!"exclaimed Kikumaru happily. The moon shone brightly that night, its reflection on the water. Yuki smiled contentedly, not sadistically. She was glad that all her hard work that evening was not a waste. She not only contented herself but also her crush, Kikumaru.

"Glad you like it!"replied Yuki, putting some plates back into the basket.

"Yuki, has anyone ever told you that you're the most beautiful girl I've seen?"enquired Kikumaru. Yuki froze at the both, speechless. No one ever told her that. 

"Umm...umm...."murmured Yuki. Before she could react, Kikumaru leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. It was a short one, but it hit Yuki's heart deeply. It wasn't her first kiss, but it jujst had something special to it.

"Yuki, can we just be more than friends? I'll protect you, forever,  even if it does cost my life."

"Eiji! Don't go saying things like that!"said Yuki, thinking that Kikumaru was trying to fool her. Deep down, she felt it was really true, but she just couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm serious, Yuki,"continued Kikumaru. He leaned closer to her and gave her a long and warm hug. She could hear his heartbeat. She felt really amazed and shock at how far it went. 

"Eiji...."Yuki said calmly. He pulled her closer and they were just a few centimetres away from each other.

"I'll protect you, Yuki."

"Ah...um...there's still some leftover cake from yesterday!"said Yuki, breaking them both in such an intimate position.

"There IS??!! Yay! Momo took my share...nya~~"

"Here! Help yourself!"said Yuki, handing him tupperware. He opened it and saw two slices of rich chocolate cake. He kept both to himself, taking bites off the second slice already.

"Hoi, Eiji...you were supposed to save the second piece for me!!"

"Sorry, too delicious.."replied Kikumaru, showing his trademark pout. It was so cute that Yuki couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny??"queried Kikumaru. 

"Nothing, Eiji. You look so kawaii(A/N : Cute in Japanese) when you pout."

"HAH! Making fun of me nya?"

"No, no...don't get the wrong idea.."

Kikumaru started hitting Yuki playfully with the rattan basket softly. She giggled and giggled alot, trying to avoid the basket. 

"Aren't both of them just the cutest couple, ne, Syusuke?"Miyuki asked from a distance, observing the two on the boat.

"You just like spying, ne?"replied Fuji. He was leaving his sadistic side somewhere over the ocean, showing his smiling side out. Miyuki smirked at that.

"Well, I could consider being a dectective."

"No, it's dangerous."

"Fine, I'll take care of you at home then."

"That's alot relieving."

"I'm glad it turned out this way,"thought Miyuki to herself.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Miyuki and Fuji left the dock after a while. Yuki and Kikumaru just reached the Fuji's summer house about 12 AM.

"Hmm...where have you been all night, Kikumaru-senpai?"teased Momo and Ryoma. They smirked, looking at their sleepy senior, waiting for answers.

"Nothing much, just for a boat ride with Yu-...wait. Why are you asking?"said Kikumaru suspiciously, his eyes fixed on both the busybody juniors.

"Ah...how can a boat ride with Haragiri-senpai, or rather Yuki-senpai be nothing? Congrats, Kikumaru-senpai,"teased Momo, smacking Kikumaru's back. Ryoma grinned evilly at Kikumaru.

"Hey! It's just nothing."

"Yeah, then we wonder what's Bsomething/B.."

"Nyaaaaa~...let it be over with the questions.."

"Fine then, Kikumaru-senpai.."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hihi! How's it? Hope ya'll like it!(especially to Bsakura2814/B and BJen-chan/B! I know...the boat seems cheap!(for a boat..) I mean...well....and sorry for not updating for a while! My mom had me to study for my exams, and now it's OVER! HIP HIP HURRAH! BTW, I've got the preview of both the sequels to ICBG. I'll tell you the first one first, though. I think it's gonna be like...many chapters kinda thing, coz I'm not really good at writing one-chapter stories ^^;;

Preview of Sequel No. 1, Tough Times : When Fuji can't forget the images of the pitiful and sad Miyuki before she came to Seigaku. He assaults Oshitari, but Miyuki comes running in and stopping this. She thinks it's best for the relationship to end, but someone comes and tries to get Fuji. Can Miyuki solve this problem that she had once started?

NYAAAA~~! The preview, or rather, summmary, is kinda stupid ^^;;; I'm not really good at previewing, or summarizing..I mean...I get so low for summary! ...and well...keep on ur toes!

-Apple Eyes/Tsubame Gaeshi 


	11. The Nightmare

Hi! Um...just to tell you all.... i'm so sorry if Yuki's a real mary-sue . just can't help it...^^;; but i'm too lazy to rewrite the story...so GOMEN! and btw....the beginning is sorta a flashback+dream...both together..

Jen-chanabout the 'wonder what's sumthing' part...heheh...it's like..since boating is nothing...that means 'something' should be even more..um...ROMANTIC? ^^;;

sakura2814the sequel for ICBG'll be after this fiction(himawari)..but i don't think i'll write a sequel to this.......btw..the sequel of ICBG happens after Miyuki meets Yuki and happens after all this ^^;; so it's like the sequel of ICBG and Himawari ^^(confusing...isn't it??)

freya and Soshi GOMEN! just can't help myself...n i'm so sorrry!! er...and..um..if you don't wanna read it...it's fine with me ^^;; GOMEN NASAI!*bows down*

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Tsubame! Quick, take Yuki somewhere else while I settle this!"exclaim a green haired man hurriedly to his wife. 

"Hai, Hoshi! Come, Yuki, let's go somewhere else! Hurry!"exclaimed Tsubame. Her blue eyes were twinkling with fear and pain as she pushed her daughter to hide away somewhere in the small house.

Yuki could only open her eyes and stare at the surroundings which she called home. It was a cold and messy house, with only a room and a kitchenette, not forgetting the only toilet in the house too. 

Yuki had inherited her mother's curly hair, blue eyes and her dad's green hair. She often felt herself as some refugee, running away from somewhere. Suddenly, the door of her house just burst open. A couple of scary-looking and well-built men entered the tiny house.

"HAHA! Hoshi, nice to see you again. Remember me, Kadaki? Your friendly loanperson here. So where's the money you promised us?"said the leader of the men.

"I told you, I'll pay it back next week!"

"Next week, next week. You can't think of another time? What about now?"

"I don't have the money yet!"

"Argh, SHUT UP! You're making me angry! Come on, guys. Look for some valuables to take for the interest!"

"Yes, boss. The fine women here make good prostitutes, don't they?"

"You can take me if you want. Just LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!"exclaimed Hoshi. He couldn't let his wife and his young daughter become the slaves of the loan sharks. 

Tsubame, Yuki's mother, was trying her best to prevent her daughter from witnessing this nightmare. 

"Yuki, just go to sleep, ok?"

"Okaa-san...but...otou-san........."

"Never mind. He'll be alright, ne? Here, take this pendant. It's mom's favourite one, so don't lose it!"

"Hai, okaa-san."

Yuki pretended to sleep, but she left her eyes slightly open. Her mom was trying to block her view but her mom's thin figure wasn't sufficient to totally block her view. At the background, she saw her father being urged by a couple of men.

"Hey, Hoshi. Pay up, or say sayonara to your family!"

"DON'T TO ANYTHING TO TSUBAME OR YUKI! If you want to involve anyone, don't involve my family members!"

"Hm...well then...let's see how you tackle this,"said the head of the loan sharks, his gun pointed at Tsubame. Before he could trigger his gun, Hoshi ran and took the shot for his wife.

"Hoshi! HOSHI!!!"cried Tsubame, her eyes filled with tears. It was the perfect timing to kill Yuki, the head of the loan sharks thought. They could sell Yuki's mother as a prostitute for her whole life and give the Haragiri family a whole chunk of misery.

The man pointed his gun towards Yuki. Her big blue eyes were innocent, dreading the death of her beloved father too. She was only 5 then, and she knew how it felt to be alone. 

"IF YOU WANT TO KILL SOMEONE, LET IT BE ME, NOT YUKI!"yelled Tsubame. She closed her eyes, and waited for the bullet to hit her.

"Well...if you want us to.."said one of the men, their gun pointed at Tsubame. Yuki heard a gunshot, and blood splattered on the floor. It was a dreadful sight, yes, the death of her parents. Her eyes widened, tears gathered. 

"THIS IS THE POLICE! WE'VE GOT THE HOUSE SURROUNDED! EVERYONE COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEADS!"blared a policeman from outside. The loan sharks winced, trying to leave through either the windows or the back door. Nevertheless, they were all surrounded and soon caught by the authorities.

When the men left, Yuki went to her father and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Otou-san, these men are gone. The police took them away. Come on...wake up..otou-san...OTOU-SAN!"Yuki noticed her tears dribbling down her cheeks. She turned to her mother, her face full of peace and serenity.

"Mom...come on...wake up..."she said, pushing her mom a little. 

"Why? Why are you asleep? Come on, the bad guy's gone!"exclaimed Yuki, just as a policewoman opened the door. She saw the young girl and the still couple in the room. Her eyes started to water, looking at the young girl's actions.

"Ms.Policewoman, aren't the bad guys gone? Then why are my parents still asleep?"

The policewoman couldn't answer the question. She didn't want to shatter the poor girl's heart, but still, the girl had to know the truth.

"So I was right. Otou-san and okaa-san are dead,"she said, tears dripping on the floor of the small house.

"Nande yo? Nande? NANDE!?!?!?!?!?!"Yuki shouted, banging the wooden floor. She was so upset, fustrated and sad, all at one time.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"May the souls of Haragiri Hoshi and Haragiri Tsubame rest in peace,"said the priest. Everyone in the church was sobbing furiously. Yuki could be found seated quietly. Her eyes were constantly wet, staring at the pendant her mom gave her. It was her only memento, and meant alot to this five-year old girl.

"Why are you going, otou-san...okaa-san? You can't leave me alone. Please...don't!"

Yuki woke up with a start. She just remembered being in the Fuji's summer house. 

"Just a nightmare. Phew...but why am I always having these kind of dreams?"

She walked towards her backpack and took out a musical box with a rose on it. She opened it, observing the ballerina twirling round and round. It was what her father gave her when she was really young. She was really fascinated with it and played it everytime. Whenever she felt sad, she would open the music box and feel better again. 

The music in the box was spoilt because she dismantled the box and took out the musical device. It was just too noisy and annoying as she often opened the box when she was annoyed. She would slam it shut, tears streaming from her blue eyes. The hinges of the box was also squeaky and rusty because of all the tears which got stuck there over the years.

Nevertheless, she kept the box wherever she went. Before her parents left the world, she just thought of it as a normal present. After their death, she treasured it the most, keeping all her mementos inside. Whenever she opened the box, she would feel all her memories returning one by one. The memento she liked most was the pendant her mother gave her before she died.

"Sometimes I wonder....why do I feel weird when I'm with Eiji? I feel.....different...as in...I feel speechless and all red."

"I've got to stop doing that. I live for the future, and the future I'll live for."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

*pulls hair* AHH! I don't know why...I just think the ending for this chapter's pretty crappish.......but the ideas just flow.....live for the future...and the future i'll live for? ehehe...i must have been hit by an asteroid XD....and I feel so pessimistic today......and btw...just to hope you're not confused! Yuki's having a bdream/b about her bpast/b...got it? ^^;; good! pls R&R!


	12. Obaasan in Danger!

Harlooooo ^^! I'm so sorry I took quite some time to update coz of the amount of hwk I've got and also I'm quite busy doing my new site, Apple Eyes at . (that's underscore eyes)..So...here we go! 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It was already time to leave the seaside and back to the hustle and bustle of the city. Kikumaru complained that he didn't have enough time at the beach, since the first two weeks were used up by the useless tennis summer camp. Ryuzaki-sensei pulled his ear, and of course, Kikumaru instantly shutted up, rubbing his sore ear.

It was finally the day when they all were going back to Seishun Gakuen and back to tennis after the three-week break at the Fuji's summer house. Suddenly, while Yuki was packing her things, getting ready to go, her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Haragiri Yuki here!"answered Yuki quickly, stuffing her favourite teddy bear into her backpack.

"Yuki? This is your aunt. You're in Tokyo, right?"

"Yeah. Anything?"

"Obaa-san's not feeling too well, so I thought that you'd like to pay her a visit this weekend. How 'bout it?"

"Obaa-san? What's wrong with her?"

"She was playing tennis one day with one of her veteran friends and she tripped over a ball. She knocked her head, and she's under a coma now."

"NANI? COMA? I'll come soon! A.S.A.P!"

"Good. See you then."

Yuki heard her aunt cancel the call and she put her cell phone in her pocket. As she thought of her grandma's condition now, it made her awfully worried. After her parents' deaths, her grandmother was the only one who decided to take care of Yuki. She comforted Yuki alot, and also introduced her to her favourite sport now, tennis.

"Obaa-san...matte ne.."said Yuki in her heart.

*flashback*

A five-year old Yuki can be seen looking at two coffins. Her big blue eyes were filled with tears. No one could and dared to console the poor little girl. Suddenly, Yuki's grandmother, Haragiri Tsuki, walked up towards the girl. 

"Now, Yuki. Don't cry. Okaa-san and otou-san won't be happy if they see you crying like this. Come on, dry your tears."

"Ah? *sniff* Arigato *sniff* obaa-san..*sniff*,"said Yuki in the middle of tears.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

(still in flashback mode)

It had been three months since Yuki moved into her grandmother's house. She expected her grandmother to always stay at home, but her grandmother often went out. She usually carried a duffel bag and left the house in Yuki's hands. It was not that Yuki hated being responsible, but it was just that Yuki often felt alone.

Whenever her grandmother was home, she would instantly turn on the television and watch some people hit a ball from a side of a court to the other side. Yuki preferred watching her cartoons to all this nonsense. She often wondered what else does her grandmother do instead of going out, coming home all sweaty and watching some people hit a ball on the television.

One day in winter, it had started to snow. Yuki's grandmother couldn't go out and decided to serve Yuki some hot porridge.

"Yuki, just take a seat and watch TV while I get the porridge ready."

"Hai."

Yuki reached out for the remote control and changed the channel to Cartoon Network.

"Yuki, why don't you watch tennis? It's interesting, isn't it?"

"Obaa-san, I can't miss an episode of Hello Kitty. After all, it's alot better than watching some people hit a ball from a side of a court to another."

"Yuki, just watch tennis. You'll find it interesting." Yuki's grandmother took the remote control from Yuki and changed back to the sports channel.

Yuki and her grandmother could see an American man play against this Japanese man who looked like a samurai. His eyes resembled a cat's, and he often wore this headband and tied his long hair up.

"Obaa-san, who's that? He looks like a samurai."

"Well, Yuki, just watch, and you'll see."

Yuki glued her eyes to the television. That samurai man was indeed a good player. He hardly lost a point, just lost a set.

"So, obaa-san, who's that?"

"Echizen Nanjiroh, or rather, the samurai. He's good, isn't it?"

"Nn."

"Do you wanna play like him?"

"Nn."

"We'll start tomorrow then, Yuki?"

"Nn."

"Good. Let's go now to get some things you need before learning tennis."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It had been a week since Yuki started tennis. She had to do alot of training as she didn't have enough stamina to play a set. If she took longer than a minute to run around the tennis court, she would have to drink her grandmother's secret recipe. 

After many years, Yuki became immune to the taste of the drink. It just gave her no effect. Her skills were rather good, and since Yuki joined the tennis club in her school, she got exposed to the types of tennis players in the field. Yuki was once a gymnast when she was younger and decided to do acrobatic tennis.

When Yuki was 11, she went for the under-12 and won a bronze. Even though Yuki was disappointed to only get third, her grandmother was always beside her to support her.

Yuki often got silver, which was her highest achievement back in Hokkaido. Being in Seigaku, she hoped to get to the nationals and finally get gold for not only herself, but for Seigaku.

*end flashback*

Yuki was thinking silently in the bus on the way home. She was thinking of whether to go back to Hokkaido or not. At first she thought of just staying in Tokyo, but after remembering all her grandmother's contributions to who Yuki is now, she finally made up her mind to go back to Hokkaido.

"Obaa-san...matte ne..I'll be back."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Well..the "I'll be back" part reminds me of some actor...er.....i forgot his name....hehehe.......so well..didya have fun reading? review if ya like! ^.~


	13. Flying to the North

YEAH! That was his name.....Arnold Schwarzzeneger...i dun really know the spelling...but according to what I've heard from the news from Hollywood and from Jen-chan too....he's running for mayor(or was it governer?)of CA! *sweatdrops..*..anyway...better not gossip 'ere...on with the story! And YEAH!! . i forgot about the regulars! T_T...i ought to add them soon...not this chapter....coz this chapter Yuki goes off to Hokkaido.....and dun tell me all the regulars go to Hokkaido with Yuki? I'll add them soon, tho....!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It had already been a week after the holidays. Yuki didn't bother unpacking her bag as she got home from the beach. She just kept her luggage full and got ready for another trip to Hokkaido. She called Hokkaido everyday, but her grandma was still in coma. Finally, on Friday morning, her grandmother woke up from coma.

"Hontou ni, obasan? She's awake? Lemme speak to grandma,"said Yuki, relieved.

"Yeah. Wait a while,"replied her aunt. After a while, Yuki heard her grandmother pick up the phone.

"Ohayo, Yuki. Am I bothering you on your way to school?"

"No, grandma. I've still got a while to go to school."

"Good then. Don't be late, Yuki."

"Yeah yeah...I won't be...anyway...how're you feeling?"

"Well..quite woozy, just woke up. Don't worry about me...you still having school."

"I'll be coming over tomorrow, taking the night flight tonight."

"Ah? What about the weekend?"

"Nope, I'm staying at Hokkaido for the weekend."

"But I'm alright!"

"Iya....I've already booked the tickets."

"Alright then..."Her grandmother answered in defeat. Yuki could be really stubborn if she wanted to. 

"Well, grandma, take care of yourself. I've gotta go to school."

"Hurry along now, dear. Bye!"

"Bye,"Yuki said hurriedly before putting down the phone. She quickly grabbed onto her racket bag and slung her book back on her other shoulder. She took her bicycle leaning on the wall and rode it to school. She was really fast and reached school in 10 minutes.

"Ohayo, Yuki. What's made you later than usual today? And I thought you use the bullet train?"said Kikumaru that morning. He wasn't as hyper as usual because his sister sort of lost his favourite toothpaste.

"Umm....bad hair day! Yeah...a bad hair day.."Yuki said dreamily, making that all up. If she told Kikumaru the truth, he'd probably take the flight tonight with her too to Hokkaido.

"Ohayo, Eiji, Yuki,"said Fuji from behind. Yuki jumped a little, surprised at Fuji's sudden arrival. 

"Ohayo, Fuji,"said Kikumaru cheerily.

"Eiji.......your cheeriness today seems to have decreased,"stated Fuji, smiling as usual.

"My onee-chan lost my favourite toothpaste! You know the one with the teddy bear picture on it?"

"Er....yeah..."Yuki answered in reply. Suddenly Inui popped up behind them three, scribbling something into his data book.

"Haragiri also has bad hair days....that's good data,"said Inui, adjusting his glasses. Yuki could only sweatdrop. 

"WELL! Anyway...my nee-chan lost it!! And it's the last one I have! It's the limited edition too!"wailed Kikumaru. 

"I'll get you another one, Eiji,"replied Fuji calmly.

"AHH! ARIGATO, FUJI!!"exclaimed Kikumaru, hugging Fuji like mad.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It was finally after school and time for tennis practice. She walked towards Ryuzaki-sensei timidly.

"Ano, Ryuzaki-sensei, can I talk to you for a while?"questiond the green-haired girl.

"Sure. Anything wrong, Yuki?"

"No...just that...I may not be able to come for tennis practice, or actually, to school, for a couple of days. It's because I just got a call from Hokkaido, saying my grandmother's condition now is getting worse. She fell down again, this time, hitting her cranium. So, I've got to be back in Hokkaido."

"Oh! Okay then, I'll tell Tezuka that later. Send my condolences to your grandmother, okay? Now, scurry along for tennis!"

Yuki then grabbed her tennis bag and walked towards court B, where the regulars were to assemble. She sighed as she tied back her curly hair.

"Okay then, training begins now! Inui, the training plan, please?"said Tezuka sternly.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Ne..Eiji, do you notice something weird with Yuki? She's been acting weird since this morning,"said Fuji curiously, looking at Yuki hitting all her shots out.

"Yea, Fuji. Something's wrong with her today, nya? Don't tell me the bad hair day also affected her tennis?"

"No, I think it's more to that."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yuki sighed as she gulped down her 10th cup of Penal-Tea. It wasn't that she wanted to hit out purposely. It was that she couldn't focus on the game at all. Her eyes were tired, and so were her bones. She grabbed her bicycle, changed, and began cycling quickly home. The flight was just in a few hours.

"Should I, or should I not tell Eiji about this? I mean....he'd want to follow me if I'm going back,"thought Yuki. She then jerked her bicycle, trying to avoid hitting the little kids playing at the side of the road. She continued to race back home, reaching home alot earlier than how much it took for her to go to school.

She took her luggages and called for a cab to the airport. She was still undecisive on whether to tell Kikumaru about her trip or not.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I'll go on to Yuki's POV.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

As soon as I gave the taxi driver the taxi fare, I quickly got out of the cab with all my belongings, a suitcase and a hand luggage. Still, I wondered whether to notify Eiji about this or not. Either way, if he decided to visit my house, I've left a note there. Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka buchou knows about this, so it should be alright if I skip a few days of school.

I checked in as soon as possible, dumping my suitcase. I got my tickets, and since I was flying business class, I got the pass to go to the Sakura Lounge. I just sat there and helped myself to some sushi. Eij would have been glad to eat up all of the food served there.

"Miss Haragiri, you can now board flight JAL3265 at gate A5,"blared the loudspeaker. I took my hand luggage and walked towards gate A5, a boarding pass and my handphone in my hand. I thought of calling Eiji, but it might be better if I called him later.

When I got to the gate, I took a seat near the gates. Since I was taking business class, I could go in any time before the plane left. Finally, I collected all my courage and dialed Eiji's house number.

*bleep bleep*

"Hello, Kikumaru residence!"said a girl on the other line. I presumed it was his sister.

"Moshi moshi, may I speak to Eiji?"I said.

"Sure. Please wait a while. EIJI! PHONE!"said Eiji's sister.

"Hai, nee-chan!"I heard from far.

"Nanjaroh hoi hoi! Eiji here!"

"Eiji, this is Yuki. I'll be leaving on a plane to Hokkaido now, so please collect my homework and take care of my apartment. I won't be back for a while, but I'll tell you when I'll be back, ok? Ja!"I said hurriedly, as they were announcing the last call for my flight. I cancelled the call even before hearing what Eiji would say. I picked up my hand luggage and showed my tickets to the man waiting for boarders.

"Please, obaa-san, please be safe till I come, okay?"I said in my head.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Well....how's it? I'm so sorry...been to lazy to update, anyway....I've been having many assigments, and stuff like that....so it may take a while before I post a new chapter! BTW...I don't know when this story'll end, so stay tuned! I'll make sure I'll do the ICBG sequel, k? BYE!


	14. Obaasan!

Nya~! Hontou ni GOMEN! This fic is dragging really long....so I decided to do the sequel of ICBG(Behind the Smile) while doing this! Well...um...

sakura2814 thanks for constantly supporting me! ^.~!

Jen-chan Don't get too much stress and don't worry yourself in school! I'm still in school...hehe...I get a holiday early September, but updates may take a while coz I've got extra tuition during the one-week holiday....!

So...on with the story...

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yuki's POV

When I arrived at the Hokkaido airport, I was all alone. None of my relatives came to take me from the airport. Darn. I had to take the cab to some hospital. Anyway, I expected this a long time ago. My dad wasn't looked up to in the Haragiri family, being the one who was too ambitious but not sucessful. I didn't even know the name of the hospital my grandma was in. Once I took all my luggages, I stopped a cab. I told the taxi driver to go to the road I lived in. Hokkaido was as cold as usual. As I thought of Tokyo, I reminded myself about the cheery red-headed kid in my school, Eiji Kikumaru. I felt really sorry for not telling him about this in advance, but either way, he won't be able to follow me to Hokkaido. Anyway, Hokkaido's a safe, small town, not like a big city like Tokyo.

Eiji's POV

Last night, I was really puzzled at Yuki's actions. Why would she suddenly want to go back to Hokkaido? Finally, I decided to turn to my best friend, Oishi.

"Nanjaroh hoi hoi, Oishi,"I said without any enthusiasm over the phone.

"Hey, Eiji. You seem depressed today. Anything wrong?"said Oishi worriedly. It was typical of him to notice that, otherwise he wouldn't be known as the Mother of Seigaku.

"Hey, one question for you, Oishi. If you liked this girl, and she just told you over the phone that she went somewhere really far, what'd you do?"

"Ah? Why are you suddenly asking this question?"

"Just answer, Oishi."

"Well, if I know where she is, I'd go looking for her. Simple as that."

"AHHH! ARIGATO, OISHI! THAT JUST SOLVED MY PROBLEM! JA~!"I shouted over the phone. Yippee! Why didn't I think of going to Hokkaido to look for Yuki? Oishi sometimes was the smartest. Wait. I needed to tell the obaa-san about my absence first, or else I've got to drink Inui's horrifying Penal-Tea. And I wonder how Yuki can stand such stuff. I especially think the orange stuff was the worst. Actually, all the juices are equally bad.

I picked up the phone once again and dialed the obaa-san's house number. Her kawaii granddaughter picked it up.

"Ano, this is Ryuzaki residence,"said the girl timidly over the phone. She was still timid even if she was talking on the phone.

"Nanjaroh hoi hoi, is obaa...whoops! I mean, Ryuzaki-sensei here?"I chirped in happily.

"Ano, chotto matte kudasai."

"Hello? Kikumaru? Anything you need me for?"asked the middle-aged woman.

"Hoi, obaa-san, d'ya know where's Yuki?"

"Oh, she's in Hokkaido, visiting her sick grandmother in the hospital."

"NANI?! She didn't tell me anything about her grandma being sick!"

"I don't know, that's what she told me."

"Oi, obaa-san, I'll be absent for a week, ok? Bye!"I yelled before putting down the phone. I was definite to go to Hokkaido the next day. I told the news to my sister, as my parents were often busy with work. My sister couldn't stop me, and just let me go to Hokkaido. I packed all my favourite toothpastes and my Kuma Daigoro. Hokkaido, here I come!

Yuki's POV

Once I reached home, it was dark. No one at all was at home. Well, what could one expect being the orphan in the Haragiri family? All my aunts and uncles looked up to power and position. Nevertheless, I was lucky to have obaa-san. She was the one who stood by my side everytime. Now, I'm gonna be the one by her side, I hope.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed my aunt's cell phone number. 

"Moshi moshi, it's Haragiri Chiharu."

"Aunt? It's Yuki. I'm back in Hokkaido, in the main house."

"Ah! Yuki! Come right now to the Hokkaido Hospital, okay?"

"Hai,"I said before putting down the phone. Since the hospital was nearby, I decided to cycle my way there. After all, it was useless to try call for a cab as it's the peak hour now. 8 AM, Saturday morning.

While cycling, I thought of my aunts. There was aunt Fumi, who was really the one who hungered for power and status. At least aunt Miko wasn't that bad. The most humble one was aunt Chiharu, though. I never met my cousins before. I just wondered how they looked like, since I was always cooped up in my room whenever there was a family gathering. I just hated all those glares thrown by my aunts and uncles.

It took me only 20 minutes to get to the Hokkaido Hospital. I locked my bicycle by the railing and rushed inside the hospital. I diverted my attention to the receptionist there. She wore a cold look on her face, probably bored of looking at everyone's worried looks.

"Haragiri Tsuki, please,"I said, hoping to cheer her up a little. Nevertheless, she just gave me a bored look, and searched for my grandma's name in the book of patients.

"Floor 6, Room 68,"she replied abruptly.

"Hai, arigato,"I replied politely before advancing to the lifts. Suddenly, I bumped into this red-headed guy.

"Gomen!"I said.

"Itai yo..."he groaned quietly. I gave a gasp as I saw who it seemed to be ; Kikumaru.

"EIJI! What're you doing here?"

"Ah? Who Eiji?"that guy said, puzzled. When I carefully looked at him, it wasn't Eiji at all.

"Gomen, gomen.."I murmured. 

"It's alright."

"You sure?"

"I think you're the one who needs a checkup. What a sudden outburst."

"Gomen, you really looked like some guy I know in Tokyo."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Soon, the both of us began talking. I got to know his name, Kyoichi Haruda. Kyoichi was a nice guy, and both of us could talk for ages. In the lift up to the 6th floor(where he was headed to too), I felt as if we knew each other for ages. Finally, I reached room 68.

"Yo, see you sometime. I've got your Hokkaido and Tokyo number, so I'll call you sometime,"said Kyoichi with a grin. I smiled back at him and waved him goodbye.

Opening the door to my grandmother's room, I was astonished by the number of get-well card she recieved. With her was aunt Chiharu.

"Gomen, Yuki. I would have gotten you from the airport, but I didn't know when your flight was arriving, so I decided to wait for your call,"said aunt Chiharu. As far as I know, I think she's the only relative of mine who cares about me. 

"No sweat, aunt. I cycled all the way here. The breeze's great. How's obaa-san?"

"She's doing fine. Yo, obaa-san..."

"Oh, ah? Ah! Yuki! How're you!"said my half-awake grandmother. She looked younger than usual with her green hair let down nicely.

"Fine, obaa-san. I should be the one asking about you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah...daijoubu..just a stupid ball in my way and I could have beaten that smiling Banji,"said my grandmother. It seemed that the Banji guy was her rival.

"Too bad...he came all the way from Tokyo to play against me. You know him, Yuki? The coach of the Yamabuki Tennis Club,"continued my grandmother. The name Yamabuki sounded familiar, though.

"Oh yea! I think I know him! The grinning old man, right? The stupid coach of  Yamabuki. Luckily Seigaku thrashed them!"I exclaimed with Seigaku patriotism. 

"Hm...I knew Sumire won't let Seigaku down. Anyway, I used to be in Seigaku too when I was younger,"said my grandmother.

"NANI?! You mean you used to be in Seishun Gakuen?"

"Why not? I was from Tokyo, you know? There were a couple of us good players there.....I was supposed to be coaching them too, but I just thought of going to the outdoors and therefore, I moved to Hokkaido."

"Cool, obaa-san."

"So, how's Seigaku going on?"

"Fine, I suppose."

"Good! I knew Sumire won't let me down too!"

"You know what, obaa-san? We're gonna make it to the national tournaments. I'm gonna make sure that Seigaku's gonna be there. Same with all my other teammates."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hehe...alot of Seigaku patriotism.....^^;; GO GO GO SEIGAKU!..I'll get the ICBG sequel done....matte ne~!


	15. Someone new?

Hm....thanks for the reviews...minna-san! In the sequel...I really made Fuji OOC...i mean...he won't want to beat up ppl, rite? and besides, he's not that strong...(you know how thin he is...hehe)...you know what? I tried penal-tea. it's awful......but it wasn't so bad, i DILUTED it...added too much water. could manage to drink a gulpful of it..now my stomach is burning...i'll give them to my frens coming over today! XD..so now..btw...Kyoiichi is MINE! someone who just came to my mind...but sure...it's supposed to be a Eiji x Yuki fic...so I'll kick out Kyoiichi somewhere...:P on with the story!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yuki's POV

Grandma is doing really well in the hospital. I just met up with my old classmates earlier. Somehow, I'm beginning to miss Eiji. You know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder. I felt really empty, until my handphone rang.

"Hello? Yuki Haragiri here,"I responded.

"Yuki? It's Kyoiichi!"

"Ah! Ohayo, Kyoiichi!"

"Ohayo. You free today?"

"Um...yeah. Why?"

"Wanna go out for a movie? The new movie, 'Uptown Girls' is showing in the cinemas."

"Oh...cool! Okay...what time?"

"What about noon? I'll meet you for lunch?"

"Okay! What about the sushi store near the cinemas? I heard it's good."

"Yeah. See ya soon!"

"Ja, Kyoiichi!"

I ended the call and decided to rush home to change. I needed to look presentable, at least. I took a quick shower at home and quickly got into my favourite blue GAP top and a pair of jeans. I took my sweater and quickly left home, in order to not be late.

When I arrived at the sushi shop, Kyoiichi was already seated, waiting for me. 

"Hey, Kyoiichi! Did you wait long?"

"Nope. Just came. Come on, let's decide on what to eat..."Kyoiichi replied, handing me the menu. I couldn't help indulging on the ever-popular California maki and some chawan mushi and some other sushis. In fact, Kyoiichi can't take wasabi too, just like Eiji. I wonder how's he doing now..

At the end of the meal, Kyoiichi footed the bill. I would have done so myself, but he already paid, so what could I do? We walked for a while to the cinema. The movie I wanted to watch so much, Uptown Girls, was showing here. Even though it was in English, there were Japanese subtitles and I learnt English and excelled in it, so it was easy for me to understand the foreign language.

"How'd you find the movie?"I asked, as both of us were really quiet.

"It was good! How did you find it?"Kyoiichi asked in reply.

"Hm...rather good."

"Hey, d'you want some ice-cream?"

"Sure!"

I trailed him behind as he advanced to look for the ice-cream man. Finally, we found an ice-cream stand.

"What flavour you want?"

"Um...vanilla would do,"I replied.

"Sumimasen, two vanilla ice-cream cones,"Kyoiichi said to the ice-cream man, handing him a 200 yen bill. He nodded in reply and scooped some vanilla ice-cream and chucked it on the cone.

"Arigato,"both of us said to the ice-cream man. I swear I saw him smile a little, just a little, at us.

"Here you go!"Kyoiichi said, handing me an ice-cream.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Eiji's POV

Great...I'm lost here. Totally lost. This place is reeeeeeeeeally small, but I had no idea where Yuki lived. If only I could call her...but my handphone battery is flat! Of all times for it to be flat....darn it. I stopped a taxi abruptly.

"Nanjaroh hoi hoi! The city centre, onegai!"I chirped happily. Did I just see the taxi driver sweatdrop?

After 15 minutes in the Honda taxi, I finally reached the city centre, or whatever it is. I stopped outside the cinema. Great....I really had no idea where I was. I decided to take a walk around the cinema. 

"Sumimasen, do you happen to have a handphone for me to call one of my friends to pick me up?"I asked a passer-by, putting on my sad puppy eyes.

"Gomen, I'd like to help you, but I don't have one,"replied the lady. She looked solemn. Great. And I thought the people at Hokkaido at least had a handphone.

I continued walking on, reaching a park. There were a number of couples there, but the only couple which caught my eye was the one where a girl looked exactly like Yuki. The guy looked slightly like me, though.

"Yuki?"I exclaimed from far. The green-haired girl turned and looked at me. She got her hand off the guy.

"Oh my god, Eiji?"she said, shocked.

"Yuki? How....how...nani..."I stuttered, shocked. I thought Yuki would never betray me. This guy looked surprised.

"Eiji? Please, don't think this way! This guy is just my friend!"

"Then how do you explain the holding hands thing? I also hardly, or rather, never held your hand!"

"Eiji.....calm down.."Yuki said, her sorrowful eyes into mine.

I could see my blood rushing to my head. God...I didn't know Yuki went back to Hokkaido for romance. If so, she should have at least told me she was bored with everything before starting another relationship. Now I felt awful. Was I that bad till Yuki had to like someone behind my back? She could just say so to me.

"Yuki....I don't know how to say this...maybe we can just end it all,"I said.

"No! Eiji!"Yuki said. I now found out that I may not be the most important person to her anymore, and never was. My heart hurt deeply inside. I could never find anyone special to me anymore. Not at all. After a year of trying, I finally give up.

I checked in at the hotel near the airport. I am gonna take the flight tomorrow, back to Tokyo. All that money down the drain for nothing. I could even have practised with the rest at Seigaku. But my mind is made up ; I'm not gonna look for love anymore, it just hurts.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hm...whatcha think? Pls review, if ya want to..^.^;;...anyway..you know what? I've got a feeling to write a fan fic where Tezuka finds a gf..but I'll write later..^^;; have a nice day!


	16. The End of the End

Hey, um…another chappie! Holidays next week, so I'm gonna hope that I get enough time to post more updates! All of you, thanks so much for supporting me, but I'm sad to say, this is the last chapter of Himawari(I think...)..so, please enjoy this story as I continue ^^;;..

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yuki's POV

Oh, god. What did I do? What's Eiji gonna do? He saw me at the wrong time ; with Kyoiichi. Come on, I just met Kyoiichi yesterday. We couldn't have gone that far, could we? What if Eiji thought we were childhood friends? Oh, that is bad. REALLY bad. What am I to do? Well, only one thing crossed my mind : Where did Eiji stay? Well, he didn't have any relatives in Hokkaido, so he would be staying in a hotel. But which hotel?

There were about 30 hotels in Hokkaido. If I were to search every hotel, I'd run out of money and waste too much time. Therefore, I decided to target hotels near the airport. There were about 4 there. So, I took up the directory and began dialling.

"Sumimasen, is there any guest in your hotel called Kikumaru Eiji?"I asked eagerly.

"Gomen, but no,"replied the woman over the phone. 

"Thanks,"I replied quickly, putting down the phone. I repeated what I did for about 3 times. At the final time, I finally got a good response.

"Wait, we'll connect you to the phone there,"said the receptionist. After a while, I found myself not talking to the receptionist anymore.

"Nanjaroh hoi hoi,"the person over the phone answered. He didn't seem rather cheery though. I presumed it was Eiji, for his usual phrase was "Nanjaroh hoi hoi".

"Eiji! This is Yuki! Can I see you at the coffee house at the hotel?"

"Ok."

After that, I quickly got into a cab and went to the hotel Eiji was residing, the Pan Pacific Hotel, Hokkaido. It was raining, and made matters worse. When it rained, it froze. It was awfully cold outside, and I didn't bring my windbreaker out. Darn. I think I was an ice cube by the time I reached the hotel. I paid the taxi driver the fare and quickly got off the cab.

I walked into the 5-star hotel, frozen. I walked to the coffee house and decided to look around for Eiji. Finally, I found Eiji seated close to the window.

"Konnichiwa, Eiji."

"Konnichiwa,"Eiji replied very coldly. I felt as if I was struck by lightning ; since when did Eiji become so cold? I shook my head in order to forget what I heard.

"So, anything important?"Eiji continued, looking very not him. He was no longer preppy and happy. His eyes bore ice and could freeze anyone he saw.

"Eiji, forget what you saw, okay? Everything you saw earlier was NOT what you might think about."

"But how can you explain?"

"Eiji, I just met this guy, Kyoiichi. We went out for a movie..."

"So, he asked you out for a date?"Eiji cut in. I could feel his anger boiling now.

"No! We just wanted to watch a movie, y'know? Then we had ice-cream. I felt really cold, and he just held me on my hand! D'you just get so uptight by me holding his hand?"

"Yuki, you don't get me. What if you become more serious in the future?"

"We can never, Eiji."

"Why?"

"Because, when I know I like someone, who is you, Eiji, I'm definite of liking you, and will never like someone else besides you."

"Yuki, I'm going back tomorrow, okay? I'll think about it, but actually, to tell you the truth, I've lost love once, now the second time, and I'm giving up."

"Matte, Eiji!"I said, looking at the new Eiji. He wasn't the Eiji I'd loved, or rather, liked. He was probably the Tezuka version of Eiji, but I'm sure I'll be able to dig out the old him. I couldn't help spilling tears on the table. Soon, everyone was looking at the both of us, or rather, only me. Eiji already left. 

I walked out silently into the cold. I needed to get Eiji back. But how? I took another cab back home. I took a quick shower, and cycled to the hospital, this time with my windbreaker. The wind was still cold, so it was better for me to wear a sweater, at least. 

I finally reached my grandma's ward. No one was there, except her.

"Yuki, you seem to have a problem."

"Hai, obaa-san."

"Why don't you share the problem with me? I think I may be able to help you."

"Um...I don't think you'll understand...."

"No, no. I should be able to help you, Yuki. Don't be shy ; there's no one else but you and me."

"Um...y'see, there's this guy, who I like, and I think he likes me too...just that...he happened to see me with another guy and jumped into conclusions. Now, I really want him back, but I don't know how to get him back."

"Hm....I think, you could try get him something which will make him happy again."

"I've no idea what he wants."

"Oh, gosh. You like him, but you don't know what he likes? Sigh, I really pity you, Yuki."

"Um...HEY! Actually, I've got an idea! Thanks alot, obaa-san!"I said excitedly, giving my granny a hug.

"Sigh....kids these days..."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Eiji's POV, The next day

I packed up my bags and brought them down to the lobby. I checked out and quickly left the hotel. I walked to the airport, as it was very close by. My flight was at 10 AM, and now it was already 9 AM. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry.

When I arrived at the airport, it was still quite silent. Hardly anyone was there. The only person that stood out in the crowd was Yuki Haragiri. I thought she wasn't going back that early.

"Eiji!"She shouted at me. I just sighed and tried to avoid her.

"Mitte mitte! This doggie! For you!"she said, panting. I took a look at the beautiful Beagle. It was soooooooooooo cute...I just couldn't help jumping excitedly at it.

"AHH! KAWAII NYA~!" I said. Soon, everyone at the airport were looking at the both of us.

"Eiji, I'm so sorry if you ever went jumping conclusions about me and Kyoiichi, but I'll only love one person, and that'll be you,"Yuki said, burying her head in my chest. She smelt like how she was before. I couldn't resist giving her a kiss, even though we were in public.

"I should be the one to say sorry. Gomen, I thought there was more to that Kyoiichi kid,"I replied. 

"By the way, what's the name of this dog?" I continued.

"Um...let's call it Himawari, so we shall never forget!"

"But why Himawari? Isn't Himawari a sunflower? It DEFINITELY has no relation to this dog."

"Er..never mind that! It's just my favourite flower!"

"Sigh, sigh. WAIT! I've got my flight later!"

"Never mind, just don't check in. You can stay at obaa-san's house, she won't mind."

"Ah, you've got a point there, Yu-chan."

"Is that another nickname?"

"Yeaaaaaaap!"

"Eiji, thanks for being here!"

"For what?"

"Uh..never mind..."

~OWARI!~

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Um...well..such a strange ending, pls tell me if you've got any doubts! It's really crazy tho...the ending part...^^;; but that's what you get from a girl who just came back from one and a half hours of math tuition....! Oki...HAVE A NICE DAY!

-Kaye-chan


End file.
